Suffocation
by Soul Under
Summary: They had long since buried any feelings of hope they had. Cloud hated others because he could no longer hate himself. Roxas was angry because someone had to be. Zexion was jaded for the sake of being jaded. Riku never really believed. LC, AR, ZD, RS
1. Look:Back

Revised.

* * *

**. : S u f f o c a t i o n : .**

**.  
**

**L o o k **: _B a c k ._

_._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

"You're so fucking pathetic, that I actually pity you." _He spoke just after he was struck._

_

* * *

_

.

Cloud Strife had been raised by a loving mother, in a suburban household as an only child; doted upon with double the love that a single parent could produce, whilst hoping for better things.

He had been taught that it was okay to speak up for himself, if the situation deemed it necessary. He had been taught that he should always be himself, and never let anyone force him otherwise. He had been taught that violence was never the answer, and that problems should be dealt with in a passive, and reasonable manner.

And that was exactly why Cloud Strife refused to fight back when his head was slammed back into a locker; the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth as a fist pummeled into his stomach. Because, after all, he always told himself that he was better than them. He would never allow himself to stoop so slow as to return their abuse, because he had more dignity than that.

So instead, he took it. He never talked back – never uttered a word, all he ever did was look up, staring unblinkingly into the eyes of his abuser.

He was better than them, he told himself over and over. Even after he fell to his knees, his vision spinning and head throbbing. He was having a hard time feeling the rest of his body; he always did. Whenever they would inflict their pain upon him, his body always seemed to shut down a little, not letting him feel any pain below him neck. But then, in the hours following the beatings, he would ache so bad he could hardly move.

"Come on, faggot. Stand back up." Seifer Almasy spat, as he shoved at Cloud's shoulder with a booted foot. "I saw you looking at me earlier. Were to checking me out, you fucking queer?"

Cloud refused to grace the bastard bully with a response, so instead, he merely kept his head down, swallowing thickly in an attempt to rid himself the bitter taste of blood. Some things never changed. When you attend a rather wealthy school, where rules aren't strictly enforced, stereotypes start becoming more and more obvious.

The Jocks owned the school, and they made the rules within the student hierarchy. And they cut down anyone within their path. They were cruel, vicious, and violent, and beat down on those particular groups they thought deserved it.

And in their opinion, Cloud Strife _deserved_ it. Even though Cloud was gorgeous, absolutely stunning, and quite possibly one of the top 3 best looking people in school, that didn't matter. It didn't matter because he was gay – a guy who liked others guys; a faggot, a princess, a queer, a fruitcake... The names went on. Cloud was an outed gay, and that didn't sit well with a school filled to the brim with straight-folk; especially not the Jocks, who took it upon themselves to make Cloud's life a living hell.

He had been 'outed' in his Freshman year, when it was openly revealed that he was dating Zack Fair; a very popular male stud, who excelled on the soccer field, and was genuinely nice to all other social cliques. Of course, back then it was _okay_ that Cloud was gay, because he was dating _Zack_.

Zack was bisexual, and his fellow teammates and Jocks were okay with that, because it was _him_. Zack made a safety barrier, not allowing anyone to criticize Cloud, and he could do and say so because he had the power. He was among the highest in ranking when it came to the school's hierarchy. He seemed too good to be true, in a way. Popular, athletic, handsome, and unnaturally kind.

Of course, when Zack Fair wrecked his motorcycle during his Senior year, it was confirmed that he really _was_ too good to be true. He died at the age of 18, leaving behind his 16 year old boyfriend. And when Zack died, his power went along with him. Cloud no longer had Zack's protection, so he was free to be devoured by the violence the others distributed.

And now, during his Junior year of high school, Cloud's life remained a living hell. A new group of Jocks came into Power after the previous ones graduated, and it was their top priority to make sure that Cloud was reminded on a daily basis what kind of trash he was.

"Answer me, Strife." Seifer snapped, leaning down to grab Cloud's collar lifting him up slightly, his other fist cocked back, ready to inflict another blow. "Piece of shit." He said, just as he started his punch, but froze in the act suddenly, when the class bell rang throughout the halls.

Scowling, he pulled back only to give one final kick to the blonde's side. "Now look, you made me late for class. You know, you're going to pay for this later."

Cloud kept his eyes closed until he heard the Jock's footsteps fade away. He had been cornered in between classes, and when students that passed by saw what was happening, they just snickered to themselves and continued walking on. Everyone knew better than to interfere with Seifer when he was beating down on someone, not that anyone would want to help out Cloud Strife, anyway.

He sat on his knees for several minutes, not wanting to move and inch despite the fact that the late bell had already rang. Finally, he braced his hand on the locker his head was beat against, as he slowly stood up. Calmly straightening out his uniform, Cloud headed to his 4th period class, his walk deliberate and casual, no sign of hurt or pain within his steps. He would never allow himself to appear weak in front of others.

Approaching his classroom door, he stood outside for a moment, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. He slowly counted to ten, then opened the door and walked inside.

The class before him seemed to still, as everyone turned to look at him as he entered. He didn't like this kind of attention, but made no sign of it, instead he kept his face black as he closed the door behind himself.

"Mr. Strife, class started some time ago."

Looking up, Cloud faced his teacher whom stood at the front of the classroom, ignoring the rest of the students that inhabited the room. "Yes Mr. Xehanort. I'm sorry." He said almost mechanically, as he moved to take his seat.

"Faggot." Somebody muttered just loud enough to cause the entire class to giggle at his expense.

Ignoring the laughter and insult, Cloud looked down to his desk, just therein realizing that he didn't have his book, notebook, or pencil; the reason he had gone to his locker in the first place, only to he caught up by Seifer. Again.

Slowly clenching his hands into fists under his desks, Cloud trained his face to remain stony and indifferent. He was better than them, he told himself over and over in his head.

He was better than all of that.

.

* * *

"I'm not a failure, even though I know – deep down, that you think so." _He said, looking at his mirror image._

_

* * *

_

_.  
_

Roxas Heart had always been a rather violent child, after all, given the way their life had been going, if Sora was going to get mad about it, Roxas had no choice but to. He had been kicked out of school after school for fighting, Sora always tagging along with him, never wanting to leave him alone because they were twins, and twins never separated.

No one could tolerate Roxas' extreme attitude. If he didn't like something, or someone, he made sure that it was clear and obvious. If he didn't like the way you looked at him, he'd take it upon himself to re-arrange your face. Yes, Roxas Heart was violent, and angry, of course, this didn't mean he won every fight he was in. True, he'd beat up his far share of students, but his size made him an easy target. Roxas and Sora were both small for their age, and people took advantage of that on a daily basis.

While people would beat the shit out of Roxas for provoking a fight with that smart-ass attitude of his, Sora would get walked all over by those he called his friends. They weren't incredibly popular or anything, in fact – Sora and Roxas were pretty average to most. Though, Sora was the more friendlier and social of the two, Roxas was the more violent and antisocial one.

Sora Heart was Roxas Heart's exact opposite. The two of them often made it a joke upon themselves to say that they were 'The Good Twin' and 'The Bad Twin'.

"Sora, and Roxas, huh? Nice names."

"Thank you." Sora smiled, looking to his twin whom sat moodily in the plastic chair next two him; both of them currently in the Principals office, of Twilight High School.

Principal Xemnas leaned forward in his leather chair, checking over the folder records that lay on the desk before him. "Alright... Now," He started, finding the paper he was looking for. "Roxas, I'm well aware of your history."

Sora glanced at the blonde in question out of the corner of his eye, but Roxas merely kept his arms crossed over his chest, not giving a reply.

"You should be more than happy that I even allowed you into this school." The Principal continued. "If it wasn't for the high grades, and excellent attitude and attendance that Sora has displayed, I wouldn't have accepted you in along with him." Closing the folder, Mr. Xemnas folded his hands together as he rested his chin on them. "But your P.O has informed me that you've definitely turned a new corner over the last few months. Is this true?"

Flicking dark blue eyes to the man before him, Roxas looked him straight in the eye, not backing down as he lied; "Yes."

Principal Xemnas stared at him for a few moments more, as though coming to a decision. "Indeed. Now Roxas, I have to tell you that if you are reported in any way – if a student comes to me with a black eye, claiming you were the culprit, you're out of here. Do you understand?"

Roxas still didn't break eye contact during the conversation, didn't even blink. "Yes." He bit out again, trying his best to sound calm.

Giving a nod, Mr. Xemnas turned to Sora as he opened a new folder. "Okay, now the two of your shouldn't have too much trouble catching up; seeing as it's only the 6th week into the school year, but as for -"

_Knock, knock._

Pausing in his speech, Mr. Xemnas looked up to his office door which had previously been rapped upon. "Yes, come in." He called.

The wood framed door opened upon permission, as a male teen casually strolled in. Sora felt his heart suddenly drop, his breath cut short at the sight of the teen, and judging by the way Roxas swallowed thickly, he felt the same. Never before had he seen someone to _fucking beautiful_.

The teens hair was fluffed and layered, a shiny and silky color of silver, matching wonderfully with his cerulean blue eyes. His hair was cut so that his bangs in the front fell over his eyes in a seductive way, but that didn't keep them hidden because his porcelain pale skin seemed so contrast that it brought out his blue orbs even more.

He had an air of cool confidence about him; as though he wasn't just sexy, but he _knew_ he was. Even his school uniform, something that looked dorky on most, looked incredible on him. He had the first few buttons of his shirt undone, and his tie was loosened around his neck. Sora could see a couple of jelly-bracelets gracing his wrists in fashion. Teenagers like this were rarity in their essence; only a handful in high schools, and their beauty gave them an untouchable vibe. The fact that he was standing there, in reach of someone so beautiful, made Sora feel almost inadequate.

"Ah, I was expecting you." Principal Xemnas greeted the silver haired teen, shutting the manila folders on his desk, before stacking them on top of each other. "Sora, Roxas. This is Riku Tybalt. He's our Etoile, and it's his responsibility to show you two around the school, and answer any further questions you might have." He explained, as the teen named Riku ran his gaze over the twins with a cocked eyebrow, as if sizing them up. "You two already have your schedule's, so Riku, they're all yours."

With blue eyes so superior to their own, Riku closed them as he turned away, starting out of the office. "Come on." He spoke, his voice smooth and almost sounding like it had a cooling lace of poison. Sora and Roxas followed without question.

When they were finally away from the office, out into the schools main halls which had been crowded with students getting ready for first period, Roxas scowled. Riku had lead them down the mass of students, whom all had to cheer and greet him, both male and female acting as his fans. Roxas didn't like it. He didn't like him period. The way this teen seemed to strut around like he owned the place, like he was some kind of fucking _god_. It pissed Roxas off.

Sora evidently noticed the way his twin was tensing up beside him, because he turned to flash one of his brilliant smiles, as Riku lead them out into the front of the school. They made it out to the front steps, where Riku suddenly perched himself, and dug a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. Neither Sora nor Roxas said anything, as the silver haired teen lit up one of the thin white sticks.

"So you guys are twins, huh?" He questioned, exhaling a thin line of smoke in the process.

Roxas crossed his arms and turned away, burning silently as Sora grinned. "Yeaup! Roxas is the older one, though. He beat me by 4 minutes!" He responded with enthusiasm. His smiled faltered a little, as Riku took another drag on the cigarette, a look on cool disinterest clearly written across his face. Suddenly feeling inferior and self-conscious, Sora lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head out of nervous habit.

From his seat on the steps, Riku stretched his legs out before him, tilting his head back a little as he closed his eyes in relaxation. "Whatever... Now, here's the deal. This school runs the way I tell it to be run. I'm Etoile, and I have all the power, therefore, all the students obey me first and foremost." He opened his eyes, turning to look at the twins with a serious expression. "And trust me, you'll want to do as I say. Disobey those in power..." He shook his head, trailed off with the threat.

Moving to stand up, Riku flicked his half-finished cigarette on the ground, snuffing it out with his shoe. "You got it?" At the way Sora gave a hesitant nod, and Roxas' glare, Riku graced them with a cocky smile. "Good. Now let's go."

"Um..." Sora started, as the silver haired teen lead them back into the school. "What's...'Etoile'?"

"Etoile is something like a public school's Student Body President. The Etoile is in charge of the student body, and is elected through the popularity vote; meaning in which, someone doesn't just decide they want to run. Other's decide that for them." He turned to give Sora a rather seductive look, as he flicked his eyes up and down the brunette's body. "And they chose me."

Roxas growled slightly to himself, at the way Sora's face began to flush at Riku's look. He just found himself new reason's to hate the guy.

"Give me your schedule's." Riku demanded, holding out an expecting hand.

Sora hurriedly dug his out of his pocket, and handed it over right away, while Roxas deemed set on glaring at the silver haired teen instead. Giving his twin a slight look, Sora nudged his shoulder. "_Roxas_." He urged.

Continuing to glare silently, dark blue eyes narrowed with anger and distrust, Roxas reluctantly pulled his schedule out, and handed it to the Etoile.

"Hmm..." Riku mumbled to himself, as he scanned the papers over. "You're Sophomore's, eh? ...Looks like Mr. Mansex was nice enough to give the two of you the same home room." He stated, handing the papers back, as Sora giggled a little at the name joke. "You've got Math with Mrs. Dalmasca; one sexy teacher, I'll tell you." He said as he started off in a new direction, heading up the staircase to the second floor.

"Freshmen have all their classes on the 4th floor, so you don't have to worry about them. Seniors are all on the 1st floor, which is where the gym, the pool, and the lunch room are. Sophomore's and Junior's have their classes on both the 2nd and 3rd floors, they're pretty much integrated together." He explained, as he lead them down the hall of the second floor. He stopped in front of one classroom in which the outside of the door was decorated with numbers and equations. Placing his hands on his hips, he nodded towards the door before speaking again. "Just show her your schedules, and that's pretty much all you need to do...And that's it."

"Um...what about our other classes – we don't know where any of them are." Sora said sheepishly, rubbing his arm out of nervous habit.

Riku rolled his eyes irritatedly. "So what? Find them yourselves – it's not that critical. I told you that your classes will be on the 2nd and 3rd floors, so you won't have to be running around like mad. It's not that hard to read the numbers on the doors to find out where your going."

Sora looked down, feeling rather stupid for even mentioning it in the first place. "Right... sorry." He mumbled.

Roxas growled at this, sending Sora a look. "Don't apologize to him. He's a goddamn _fucktard_ who thinks he superior to the rest of us." He snapped, before sending a glare Riku's way.

The silver haired teen in question stopped at this, blinking a few times before letting out a slight mock-laugh. "_Excuse me_? You _are_ talking to me, right little boy?"

Stepping forward, Roxas clenched his fists tightly, feeling the heat of anger rise up within his body. "Damn right, I'm talkin' to you! Don't you dare talk to me, or my brother like that. I'll make sure it's the last thing you damn well do!"

Riku smiled letting out another laugh; and it was more than obvious that he wasn't smiling because he was happy, or laughing because something was funny. "Okay...Roxas." He started, crossing his arms and looking down at the blonde in a suddenly serious fashion. "You need watch yourself, and watch it good. I already told you before that attitudes towards me won't be tolerated."

"Roxas, stop." Sora said in a whisper, grabbing his twins arm and pulling him closer. "Please?"

Roxas' glare on the Etoile never once faltered, or even blinked as the words were spoken to him. After a slightly tense moment of silence, he finally averted his gaze and gritted his teeth. He didn't want to cause trouble for Sora. "Right." He muttered.

Giving a slight 'Hn' in response, Riku flicked his gaze over to the younger twin, letting their eyes meet for just a moment, before turning away and leaving them. "Keep that feral tongue in your mouth." He said, as he walked away from them.

The twins stood still for a moment, watching intensely as the silver-haired teen turned a corner, exiting from the line of sight. Letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding, Sora turned to his brother, giving him a slightly worried look. "Roxas, please don't start anything. It's our first day here, and you heard what the Principal said." Sora reminded, trying to meet his twins dark blue eyes, as the blonde glared off to the side. "I don't want you getting kicked out of here."

Giving a slight sigh, Roxas lowered his gaze to a more depressed fashion, rather than angry. They held their silence for a few moments, before Roxas finally answered. "I know...Sorry."

.

* * *

"I feel like my heart is breaking, when I'm around you." _He said with remorse in his tone._

_

* * *

.  
_

Demyx Melodious was not one to take things seriously. He liked relaxing bubble-baths, sleeping in 'till noon, texting away to his friends, and he seemed to be permanently attached to his Ipod. He never worried about the future, or where he was going – he figured if something important was meant to happen, then it would. Until then, he was content with taking everyday as it comes, never stressing about potential worries in his life. School was a perfect example of his lifestyle.

He currently resided in his 3rd period Biology class, feet up on his desk with his head lightly nodded in time with the music blasting into his ears from his headphones. His fingers skillfully danced across the keyboard on his phone; typing out a text message to a friend, as his lips moved along with the song lyrics. It wasn't until he felt a smack on his foot, that he looked up into the face of one rather unhappy Mr. Vexen. He watched the teacher's mouth move, obviously saying something to him, but he didn't hear a thing with the way his music drown him out.

After a few seconds, Demyx reached up and plucked the headphones from his ears, raising a curious eyebrow to the elder. "...Uh...Huh?" He questioned like the highly intelligent individual he was, causing the rest of the class to laugh at his audacity. Demyx was known to be the class clown; which gained him some popularity in a sense. People were attracted to his humor.

Mr. Vexen didn't look to pleased, however. Rolling his eyes, the teacher repeated himself once more. "I _said_, put away your Ipod and phone, before I am forced to take them."

"Awwww..." Demyx whined, but reluctantly obeyed, as he lowered his legs from his desk, and turned his Ipod off. However, despite the teachers orders, Demyx continued typing out his text.

"Demyx!" Mr. Vexen snapped, reaching forward to take the cellphone.

Demyx leaned out of the teacher's way, continuing to text as the class began to laugh harder. "Just wait – I'll put it away after I send this last one!" Keeping his word, he hit the send button and pocketed the device, before looking up to Mr. Vexen expectingly.

The blond man stood before him, hands on hips with a rather peeved expression. "Are you done?"

"Yeaup! I'm done. Please continue your lesson, monsieur!" Demyx said merrily, spreading his arms out on each side, as if to say 'Teach me! Please, God, teach me biology! I'm entirely interested!', but it was obvious it was meant to be taken in a mildly sarcastic manner.

Rolling his eyes, Mr. Vexen turned back around and headed up to the front of the classroom, leaving Demyx to sit at his desk, smiling like a 12-year-old. A few moments passed, before he started to bounce one of his feet, trying to make match the tempo of the song in his head. Getting more and more bored, as the minutes ticked on, Demyx decided to add in his fingers to the rhythm, thumping them on his desk-top. A few more moments passed, and soon his pencil joined in on the tapping.

"MELODIOUS!" Mr. Vexen roared, turning around to face him with an extremely pissed expression. He pointed sharply at the classroom door, his hand almost shaking in the slightest from his anger. Really, Demyx was surprised he hadn't given himself a heart-attack yet; after all, that amount of anger in someone's life _couldn't _have been healthy. "GET. OUT." He emphasized.

Letting out an over-dramatic sigh, Demyx stood from his desk and slung his messenger-bag over one shoulder. Slowly, he approached the front of the classroom, a grim and serious expression on his face. Standing before the teacher, he looked at him sadly before shaking his head. "You cut me deep just now." He placed a hand solemnly over his heart. "I'm sorry... but I don't think our relationship can ever be the same." At this, the class burst out laughing as Mr. Vexen's face turned beat red. He moved to go after the younger blond, but Demyx merely giggled and quickly ran out of the classroom before the older man could do any harm.

Grinning to himself at the cheers and cat calls that followed him from the room, Demyx continued sprinting down the hall until he deemed himself a safe enough distance and began to slow down. Panting slightly to catch his breath, he rounded the corner to the 2nd-floor staircase, and swiftly pulled his cellphone back out. Leaning against the staircase railing, he decided he would just loiter around until the bell-rang, and he could head to his next class. Humming happily to himself, Demyx began to type out a text to Zexion; his one and only best-friend whom he had dubbed his 'Sexy-Zexy', among other things.

_-Zexyyyyyy! I got kicked from class! Where r u so we can tlk?-_

After hitting the send button, he waited patiently for a few moments before his phone began to buzz in the middle of his palm, indicating his reply.

_-Stop texting me so damn much. I don't care if you got kicked out of class; knowing you, you probably deserved it. I'm turning my phone of now. Get a life.-_

Okay, so Zexion wasn't the nicest of people...rather, that was a stretch. Zexion was a down-right bastard, and he knew it too; yet he didn't even try to change his attitude. Evidently, he carried himself with an air of contempt, caring next to nothing for those around him. He often hurt people with his cruel words, but yet, they always came back for more. After all, he _was_ Sexy-Zexy, and Demyx was just like all the other fools; a moth drawn towards the black-hearted flame.

Knowing that Zexion was telling the truth, and had indeed turned his phone off, Demyx gave a sigh of boredom before turning to make his way down the staircase. He had lunch Gym next anyway, so he'd might has well beat the crowd seeing as he had nothing better to do. He only made it half-way down the stairs, however, when the class bell suddenly rang, and almost instantly classroom doors were slammed open and noisy teenagers came into sight.

Placing his hands behind his head in the up most relaxed manner, Demyx walked casually through the crowd of fellow high-schoolers who were now fooling around in the halls before starting towards their next class. Digging out his Ipod, he popped on his head-phones and cranked the volume up to full blast to drown out the loud voices of those around him.

His arms dropped to his sides, however, when a commotion in the side of the hall caught his attention. Seifer Almasy was there, beating down on the body of one Cloud Strife, who wasn't lifting a finger to defend himself. Staring at the scene for a few moments, he watched the way Cloud's face contorted in pain, haunting blue eyes staring straight ahead as if silently begging for some form of savior.

A part of him felt bad for the tortured blond; after all, it was a well known fact that Cloud was gay, and therefore deserved to get punished for it on a daily basis. Demyx himself should have felt some relation to him, seeing as he himself was bisexual – but that was something that only he knew. But then again, Cloud Strife was not one of his friends, so he decided he didn't care.

Flipping is Ipod to a different song, Demyx turned his back to the two blond's, and continued towards his class, never once looking back.

* * *

.


	2. Weak:Lonely

Revised.

* * *

.

**W e a k **: _L o n e l y._

_._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

"I never expected myself to resort to this, and believe me when I say; I'm sorry." _He spoke just before he struck._

_

* * *

.  
_

Squall Leonhart was in a position that he didn't want to be in, a position that made his life more difficult than he would have liked. He was not a bully. Though, truthfully he ran around with people like Seifer Almasy, and the other Jocks; pledging his loyalty to his clique, but he wasn't violent or cruel. The mere act of striking another made him sick to his stomach due to the fact that he could clearly see himself in their position; the victim without defense. He never wanted himself to turn into his bastard father, beating down on those he saw as 'weak' and 'pathetic'. At the same time though, he never actually did anything to stand up for those in which his own clique tormented. Namely, Cloud Strife.

He had always stood on the side-lines, watching intently while his friends beat and bashed his classmate who, in reality had honestly done nothing wrong.. He would laugh when it was necessary, and put in his two cents of words here and there to show his loyalty, but that was it. He would never take it a step further and join in on the physical violence. Hell, even his girlfriend, Rinoa Heartilly had actually gone through the act of tormenting and torturing fellow students, especially Cloud.

Leon on the other hand, had never allowed himself to directly harm, or insult Cloud Strife. While yes, he felt incredibly bad and guilty for the blond, but there was no way he could do something to actually stop it. That was an act that could be considered treason; and if he were to help Cloud, he would immediately find himself on the receiving end of the violence his clique displayed. He couldn't let that happen – there was no way he'd be able to survive being beaten at school, and home. He'd immediately kill himself within the first day; it was too much for him to handle.

Seifer had begun to catch on to his refusal to harm Cloud Strife.

He had been lacing his boots in the locker room after Gym class, when Seifer's harsh voice caught him off guard.

"Leon, Strife is going to be your responsibility today."

Squall Leonhart had dug himself into a hole, the moment he heard those words uttered in his ear, lowering his metal gray eyes as he answered; "Yeah, whatever."

He had actually agreed to do the very the he always told himself he wouldn't. He always told himself, over and over again in his mind; that he was better than all of that. He would never stoop so low as to turn himself into his father. He wouldn't bash and beat on someone simply because some asinine juvenile deemed that individual deserving of the punishment. And yet, what did he do? To save his own tail, he agreed.

It wasn't as though he had much of a choice in the matter, after all. Seifer and Leon were both on equal terms with each other in the student hierarchy; just below that of Riku Tybalt. If one didn't follow their duties, and accomplish what was expected of them, that could mean bad business. Very bad. Their clique didn't take to well to traitors.

But there was still that fact that he had caved so easily. He had spent all those years despising, loathing, out-right _hating_ his bastard father in silence, yet, when the time came to prove himself better than that man, he caved like a cowardly child. If he actually went through with this, he wasn't sure if he could live with himself.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Questioned Seifer, leaning back against the stair guard-rail that lead into the the building. School had been let out about 20 minutes previous, and due to the fact that someone hid Cloud's book-bag, it was obvious that he had to stay after for a bit to look for it. Seifer Almasy, Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, and Zell Dincht all waited out in the front to deliver some bashing time to one Cloud Strife.

Leon flicked his intense eyes over to the blond, burning silently with barely contained frustration. Internally, he was currently still at war with himself, unsure whether he should actually go through with it or not; debating back and forth. "Yeah." He muttered, voice low and monotone.

Seifer let a sadistic grin grace his lips, as he nodded. "Good," He started, pushing himself away from the rail, as he faced the school. "cause here comes the little fairy now."

Snapping his attention up, Leon swallowed thickly as Cloud Strife exited the school building. _Go back inside, go back inside, __**go back inside.**_ He chanted over and over again, hoping to god that maybe the blonde would get smart and run for it so he wouldn't have to be forced to do something so degrading. His prayers weren't answered however, as Cloud stopped in his tracks, taking sight of the group 4 before him.

As they slowly began to approach him, with Rinoa and Zell spitting out colorful names and insults, Leon followed closely, his heart thumping in his ears with nervousness. Was he really going to do it – to save himself and his social standing? Was he that selfish?

The next few moments seemed to blur together, as Leon watched Zell grab Cloud by his hair, dragging him forcefully along as they re-entered the school building, making way to the schools bathroom. Zell shoved the blond through the boys bathroom door, all of them chuckling as they watched him stumbled, nearly loosing his footing from the push.

Once they were all boys bathroom, including his girlfriend Rinoa, Leon could feel his hands beginning to shake slightly, but merely gripped his fists in an attempt to hide it.

"Leon. Go ahead." Seifer said, holding out his hand, as he gestured to the blond that stood before him. Cloud stood straight, with his head down slightly so his bangs covered his eyes. It was obvious he knew what was coming; punches and kicks, and bruises, and blood...

Stepping forward, Leon tightened his fist, as he stared at the teen in front of him. It was true that Leon didn't give a damn about Cloud Strife; after all they weren't friends or anything. But that didn't mean that he couldn't see that it was wrong to treat him this way. It was so primitive and cruel; not to mention it was a goddamn hate crime.

This was it. He could either turn his back on his 'friends' and end up on their Black List along with Cloud Strife himself, or he could beat him up, and prove his loyalty.

"_Leon_." Seifer said again, daring his attention.

Giving a slight nod, Leon narrowed his eyes an exceptional degree, as he reached forward and turned Cloud around so his back was facing him. Without a second thought or hesitation, he grabbed the blonde's head, and slammed it into the bathroom mirror. The first of many cries relinquished itself from Cloud's lips, as the impact caused the mirror to shatter; glass fragments clattering and scattering on the tiled floor at his feet. The amount of damaged taken to his head caused him to loose his balance, as he clung onto the bathroom sink desperately, Seifer, Zell, and Rinoa chuckled at his struggling.

"Nice one." Zell complimented.

Watching the blonde gasp for a moment, Leon turned the nervousness within him into anger, as he reached forward, grabbing him by the back of the neck. Stepping back, he lead Cloud into the bathroom stall, before throwing him down at his feet. Not giving him a moment to even think, Leon suddenly forced Cloud's head into the toilet, preventing him from breathing with his face in the water. This time, however, Cloud actually struggled. He flailed his limbs out, kicking desperately as his hands grabbed and clutched at the brunette that held him down.

Leon watched as bubbles rifted through the water from where the blonde had breathed out the only breath he had. He was making noises now, yelling into the water as he thumped his legs, obviously needing to breathe soon before he drown. The Jock's continued laughing behind him.

Finally letting go, Leon pulled Cloud back out of the water, feeling his previous anger disperse as the blonde gasped out for air, chest rising heavily as he attempted to regain the oxygen he had lost. He almost looked as though he were about to pass out, his lips tinged a bright red; whether from blood or lack of air, Leon didn't know.

Chuckling at the blond's expense, Seifer nodded towards Leon in an accepting manner. "That's good for now. Damn Leon, you don't want to kill him or anything."

Standing straight, his metal-gray eyes never once leaving that of the crumpled blond form before him, Leon could feel the ever present suffocation of guilt seep into his veins, forcing a heaviness on his chest. Cloud stared right back at him, his crystal blue eyes falling in an out of focus, chest heaving to regain the oxygen he'd lost; it was more than obvious that he was trying desperately to keep himself conscious; a battle he was slowly beginning to loose.

Leon was slightly taken aback by the others ethereal appearance – even now, with his head soaking wet, crimson blood seeping through his blond spikes, mixing neatly with the water as it slowly slid down the side of his face; he still looked beautiful. Like a tragic, tattered prince; he was far more beautiful than any girl he knew – even Rinoa. But he just told himself that it was the guilt speaking.

"Leon – come on."

Zell's voice broke through his penitent thoughts, causing him to turn to the bathroom doorway where both Zell and Rinoa stood, waiting for him to follow. "...Yeah." He responded, giving one last look towards the beaten blond on the floor. Cloud glared back at him in return, and it almost seemed as if he laughed at him too.

Leon exited the bathroom with a newfound weight in his heart.

He felt like he was going to get sick, and the childish behavior of those he called his 'best friends' weren't helping any. Once outside the school and heading towards the parking lot,, Leon cringed lightly when Zell playfully punched his arm in a sign of acknowledgment, cheering on about how awesome his beating on Cloud Strife had been.

Blinking in surprise, Zell raised an eyebrow at the brunette's reaction. "Dude, come on. I didn't hit you that hard."

Sighing to himself, Leon glared moodily down at the cement before him before shrugging off one arm of his blazer, and pulling up his sleeve. Zell stared with his mouth open, Seifer cursed, and Rinoa gasped audibly at the exposed skin on Leon's upper-arm. Purple and yellow bruising cover most of his bicep, continuing on up into his shirt.

"Squall! You didn't tell me he was still hitting you!" Rinoa accused, though he voice was laced with that of concern, as she rushed forward to hug him in an attempt at comfort.

Shaking his head and crossing his arms, Seifer jerked open the door to his Nissan GT-R, moving to take his seat in the drivers side, continuing to look up at the other three with a look of contempt. "Why the fuck don't you just fight back?" He spat irritably.

Rolling his eyes, Leon didn't grace the blond with a response as he loosely returned Rinoa's embrace. _Because, you fucking bastard. The last time I tried to fight back, he broke my goddamn arm. _He thought, looking over to Zell who merely shook his head, giving a guilty look as if to say 'Sorry man, I didn't know'. Letting go of his girlfriend, Leon stepped away from his friends a little, as if to give some sort of distancing.

"Leonhart, you coming with us to Chicken Wuss' house?" Seifer questioned, digging in his glove-department for a pack of cigarettes.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Zell retorted, though he was completely ignored by the blond.

Pocketing his hands, Leon gave a brief glance up to the school as if to remind himself what kind of scum he was. "No." He said, voice laced with irritation, a tone that was more common than not with his personality. "I'm just going to go home."

Shrugging in response, Seifer pushed a pair of sunglasses up his nose, and sticking a cigarette between his lips. "Pfft, suit yourself. You wanna ride?"

Leon merely shook his head again. "No. I'll walk." He stated, turning to give Rinoa a quick and expected kiss.

Watching him worriedly, Rinoa nodded. "Alright. Be careful, okay?"

"Sure..." The brunet muttered.

"Yeah, see ya later!" Zell spoke with his usual grin, though his eyes were more sympathetic.

Seifer on the other hand seemed to opt for a more physical form of farewell, as he lifted one hand to flip the brunet off.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Leon merely set his face into his usual scowl before speaking. "Yeah, fuck you too." He said dismissively, turning to leave his fellow friends as he started out of the parking lot, and off school property.

His boots were heavy, thudding lightly against the cement sidewalk, as he kept his head down. He wasn't so sure he wanted to go home just yet – part of him wanted to walk around a bit, maybe to take away some of the animosity and guilt he felt. Maybe to push himself further into denial.

There was a whole in his chest, while it wasn't psychically visible, it was something he felt under his skin day after day. With the way people seemed to guide him through life, as though he had no say in anything he did. He wanted to be able to speak for himself; to make his own decisions – to be able to fucking _defend_ himself. The ache in his heart only seemed to triple over the past fifteen minutes, since his graphic run-in with one Cloud Strife. How could he have given in to his own selfishness? Beating another to save his own skin; he was no better than his father was.

Slowly drawing his hands into clenched fists, Leon narrowed his metal gray eyes, glaring silently down at the cracked and littered city sidewalk. He knew what awaited him when he arrived home: a new reason to be beat, and new reason to punch his wall out of emotional frustration and anger. There was no one in his life he could turn to for help. His parent's were the ones destroying him hour by hour, his friends only made him feel worse about himself, and he had no brothers or sisters to speak of. Plus, it wasn't like he could go to Rinoa – while she was sympathetic to his problems, she was just as bad as Seifer; laughing in the face of human pain.

Walking a little more briskly, muscle's tight with tension and internal rage, Leon felt the wetness of blood leak from his knuckle-white fists as his fingernails bit into his rough and calloused palm; an act that only seemed to fuel his frustration. Despite the many people that adorned his life, Leon never felt the warmth and love that humans were supposed to display. He never knew the comfort that real friends or family could offer, and his mentality what suffered the consequences.

He just felt...

.

* * *

"You know, I'm the bad thing that happens to good people..." _He said with a devilish grin on his face._

_

* * *

.  
_

Axel Fair knew he had no real friends or family; a factor he often pretended didn't bother him. His mother had died when he was 6, and his father had given him up long ago. His elder brother was relaxing on some beach on the other side of the country, and his little sister was living with their father. He lived alone, spent most of his days alone, and was nearly convinced that he was going to die alone. Despite all of this, he tried to some-look on the bright side of things.

Axel Fair knew he wasn't the worlds greatest of people – hell, that was a complete stretch. He drank, he smoke, more-so opting to abuse his body, and he only showed up for school about once a week. He wasn't even sure whether or not he was actually going to graduate with the rest of his class this year. But then again, he told himself that it really didn't matter. It wasn't like he was planning on going to college or anything. In all honesty, Axel was going no where. He knew it, and yet, it was something that didn't seem to phase him.

It was 1:15pm on Wednesday afternoon and Axel sat on the bleachers outside of Twilight High School, clad in a red tank-top, black jeans, and black boots. A cigarette dangled loosely between his lips as light green eyes scanned the empty football field before him. Once again, he found himself skipping school, and once again he was by himself. Why he even chose to show up on the school grounds was beyond him, but he didn't have anything better to do. All those whom he considered his friends were currently in class, so he had no one to actually hang out with given the current moment.

Lifting a slim hand, he gently ruffled the back of his wild red spikes, a frown coming to his lips as he was instantly reminded of the way he current hair-style mirrored that of his deceased elder brother. Part of him was half expecting the raven to come running up to the bleachers, dressed in his Soccer uniform with that goofy but charming smile on his face. Back in those days, Axel used to always come and watch him practice.

But that was then. This is now.

Scowling angrily to himself, Axel drew one of his hands into a tight fist, flicking his gaze away from that of the football field. It was at that moment that he blinked, however, as another person came into sight. A blond male stalked angrily into the area, huffing slightly as if to calm himself. For a brief moment Axel thought it was Cloud Strife who stood with his back towards him, giving a growl before tearing off the blazer from his school uniform. He was about to call out to his friend, but stopped himself. Looking closer, Axel had to correct himself; Cloud's hair was more of a bleach blond, not a dark sandy color. While he may have been short, he was still taller and more broad shouldered than the teen before him.

Taking a few calming breath's, the blond teen finally turned toward the bleachers at froze, dark blues eyes locking on to Axel as he realized he wasn't alone. Keeping his ground for a few moments, as if debating on whether or not to walk away, curiosity gave in, and the blond climbed up the bleachers to sit on one near him.

"Hey." Axel greeted with a cocky grin, flicking the ashes off the tip of his cigarette, as he turned slightly to better adjust himself to the others company. He was astounded at the resemblance the blond held towards Cloud. They looked so much alike, yet entirely different all the same; something that Axel greatly appreciated.

"...Hey..." The blond answered in return, his frown still in place as he stared out at the football field.

"Are you new here?" Questioned Axel, as he followed the others suit, and kept his gaze trained out at the field before them.

"Yeah." The blond said.

"Just move into town, or something?"

The blond shrugged a shoulder, looking down a his feet with a slight scowl, obviously still ticked about something. "Sort of – we got new foster parents."

"'We'?"

"My younger brother. We're twins."

Nodding slightly, Axel cocked an eyebrow in interest. "That's cool." He said nonchalantly. "I wish I had a twin...Are you guys like, the close-inseparable kind, or the constantly-bickering-and-fighting kind?"

The blond gave a half-smile, shaking his head a little as he spoke. "Definitely the inseparable kind. Sora and I are always together."

"Oh?" Axel questioned, glancing over at him briefly. "Then where is he now?"

"Class...Sora never skips or anything like that."

Nodding back in response, Axel gave a slight 'Nnn' in acknowledgment as he looked back towards the football field.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" The blond asked curiously, as he moved to loosen the tie on his uniform before slipping it over his head.

"I had two brothers."

Blinking for a moment from the past-tense word the redhead used, the blond dropped his tie onto his blazer that sat next to him. "What do you mean, 'had'?"

Axel gave a brief shrug in passing, as he exhaled a thin stream of smoke. "I mean that I _had_ two, but now I've only got one."

"Oh." Said the blond, once he realized what the other was saying. "Can... what happened?"

Leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees, Axel twisted the cigarette between his fingers as he spoke. "Wrecked his motorcycle and cracked his head on the pavement without a helmet. Killed him instantly."

"...Sorry." The blond said, but Axel just gave a shrug as if it wasn't any big deal, despite the fact that Axel himself knew that it really was for him. After Zack's death he never was the same again; he never really recovered, he was just too close to him. Without him there in his life, Axel felt like he had a huge chunk torn out of his being – like he was only half a person.

The two of them were silent for a few awkward moments as Axel smoked his cigarette, until the blond spoke again out of desire to lighten the subject. "Do you...Are you a student here?" He questioned, gesturing to the redhead's attire and the fact that he wasn't wearing a uniform.

"Yeah...but luckily for me, I'm a Senior."

The blond let out a light growl, shaking his head a little. "I don't know how you can stand it. I've been here 3 days, and I'm already fucking sick of it."

Axel chuckled lightly, lifting one of his feet up to the seat he sat on, as he reclined back onto the bleacher behind him, more-so comfortable with the new direction their conversation had taken. "Yeah, I know how that feels. It's why I only show up half the time."

The blond gave a small smile at this, turning his head to regard the other. "I'm Roxas."

"Axel; got it memorized?"

At this, Roxas actually managed a small chuckle, liking the others sense of relaxing carelessness. "Yeah, I sure do."

"So," Axel began, glancing the other over for a moment out of curiosity, taking in the deep ocean blue of the blond's eyes; the paleness of his skin. He was way too pretty to be straight, Axel thought to himself with a cocky smirk. With a cute face like that, Axel knew he just had to find a way to 'test' the other. "Is there a reason you're skipping you're last period of the day, or did you magically know I was out here, and you wanted to visit?"

Grinning slightly, Roxas shook his head, before looking down to the bleachers. "No, idiot." He joked lightly for a moment, before frowning again. "My last period is with this pompous bastard I really can't stand. I was already irritated today, so I didn't think I could handle being in his presence again."

"Oh? Anyone I know?" Axel asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Shrugging a shoulder, Roxas glanced over at him for a moment. "Some guy named Riku."

Almost immediately upon hearing of the silver haired teens name, Axel laughed and shook his head. "Riku? Hah! I know him. Everyone knows him. And yeah, you're right, he is a bastard."

Warming up a little to the redhead, Roxas gave a slight half-smile. "Oh... so you don't like him either?"

Axel ran his eyes over the blond once more, debating internally as to whether or not he should try an flirt with him. His head kept telling him 'no, the blond looked hostile and flirting would provoke a fight', but his ego told him to 'fuck him, now!'. Glancing away, Axel came to his decision, knowing very well that he didn't exactly have anything to lose. "Well, that's putting it lightly. I fucking hate that arrogant son of a bitch. But it's cool though, cause he hates me too."

"How long have you guys known each other?" Roxas questioned.

Giving a light shrug, Axel took a drag on his cigarette. "Eh...since I was in about 7th grade, I think. He's a year younger than me." He added as an afterthought. "We used to be pretty good friends...I don't know, we've got a really weird hateful-friendship thing going on."

Quirking an eyebrow, Roxas cast him a curious look. "What do you mean?"

A mischievous grin slowly slid across Axel's lips, as he looked to the blond out of the corner of his eye. Removing the cigarette to rest between his fingers, he spoke; "Riku's hated me ever since I fucked him when he was a Freshmen."

Roxas blinked in surprised, looking almost like a deer caught in the headlights at that moment. He opened his mouth to respond, but somehow was unable to form any words.

Noticing the blond's seeming discomfort, Axel relaxed a little more against the bleacher behind him. "What?" He questioned. "You a homophobe, or something?"

Shaking his head quickly, Roxas felt himself deflate a little. Something about the redhead made him feel both relaxed and self-conscious; like he could be himself, yet he was attracted to him in a way. "No...Actually, I'm gay too." He responded, fighting the heated feeling that worked it's way through his stomach.

"Ohh..." Said Axel, a feral smirk gracing his lips as he flicked in cigarette down between the bleachers and into the grass. "That's interesting..." He murmured, almost to himself.

Blinking for a moment at what the other said, Roxas read into the way the redhead was grinning, and found himself mirroring the smirk. He didn't even attempt to move away as Axel leaned forward towards him, as if testing the sudden tension between him; in fact, Roxas could feel his heart speed up just a tad at the closeness. "Really..." He found himself saying in quiet voice.

"...Really." Echoed Axel, that same impish smirk still painted across his lips. He moved back suddenly, before standing up with a hand on his hip. He could tell that the same thing was on the blond's mind, despite the fact that it wasn't outwardly voiced. He casually walked out into the aisle of the bleachers, turned to look at Roxas for a moment with an expectant glance.

Catching the redhead's drift, Roxas stood as well, and followed the elders suit, as the two of the silently walked down to solid ground. Roxas knew well what was coming as he followed Axel under the layer of bleacher's, into the shade from which the sun was blocked out. It was so quiet; just the two of them in the football stadium, just the sound of each other's footsteps giving symphony.

Coming to a stop, Axel turned towards the blond, all traces of smiles gone from his face. Stepping closer towards the other, he lifted a slim hand to gently touch the other's cheek, as if awaiting for a sign of rejection. When he received none, he trailed his finger's down to the blond's neck, feeling his own interest perk as Roxas began to lean into the touch, dark blue eyes sliding closed.

Having got his conformation of the subtle attraction between them, Axel placed his hand firmly on Roxas' shoulder, before roughly shoving him back against the bracer beam of the bleachers, moving to press their chest's together. Gasping slightly at the sudden contact, Roxas looked up into the redhead's face, noting to himself at the erotic look those emerald eyes portrayed. "Fuck..." He murmured quietly, eyes slipping closed once more as he was brought into a none-but-soft kiss.

Roughly nipping at the blond's lower lip, Axel smoothed his hands down the other's chest, reveling in the way Roxas shuddered, fingers clenching at his tank-top. Sliding his tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss, Axel pressed a knee between the other's legs, massaging harshly until he heard the blond give a small moan, fighting back within the kiss as though trying to claim some dominance; but Axel knew it was just to further their roughness with each other.

Pressing him harder against the support beam, Axel reached a hand down to cup the new-found bulge that was slowly making it's appearance within the blond's uniform slacks. Breathing huskily, Axel leaned down just far enough to whisper in Roxas' ear, breath hot and moist against his skin. "How far do you want to take this, Blondie?"

Pushing back against the redhead with an equal amount of ferocity, Roxas growled slightly as he reached up to grab the back of the others spikes, tugging hard enough to cause him to wince. "Fuck me." He demanded, voice hoarse with obvious desire.

Caving to the blond's demands, completely turned on by the hostility they were displaying towards each other, Axel grabbed Roxas by the shoulders before spinning him around so he faced the support beam of the bleachers. Holding him from behind, he trailed his hands down the blond's chest once again, this time going a step further to unbutton the slacks of his uniform. Giving a small tug, he pulled Roxas' pants and boxers down to mid-thigh as he moved to nip and bite at the back of his neck. "Do you want me to prepare you...?" Axel whispered heatedly against his neck, leaving hot kisses in his wake.

Lifting his hands to brace himself on the support beam, Roxas lowered his head slightly as if silently debating on it, his breath heavy and erratic. "...No." He murmured back, dark blue eyes sliding shut with anticipation at the sound of the redheads jeans being unzipped.

Axel didn't want to have to see the Roxas' face; if he could look at him from behind, his own eyes hazy with lust and desire, he could mentally transform that spiky blond head into that of Cloud Strife. He could pretend that it wasn't some random kid he'd met just moments before, but instead it was his long-time friend – that it was his dead brother's boyfriend during his time alive. As fucked up as it seemed, Axel had found himself slowly falling for Cloud, despite the fact that he was more than likely still pining for Zack, who nowadays had taken to a 6-feet-under style. It was sick and wrong for him to desire the other – not to mention completely inconsiderate.

Gripping Roxas' hips hard enough to leave behind finger-print bruises, Axel pressed his nose against the back of the blond's neck as he entered him in one rough thrust; heat rising within him as the force inadvertently caused Roxas to cry out of pain laced with pleasure. His head tipped forward so his chin touched his chest, breathing heavily in an attempt to steady himself as Axel paused in actions to let him adjust.

Biting his lip enough to draw blood, Axel muttered a soft curse to himself at the tightness, forcing himself to keep his green eyes open so he could watch the back of the blond head before him; mentally rearranging his hair-style to suit that of Cloud Strife. Feeling Roxas begin to relax before him, Axel slowly drew himself out before trusting back in with light force. He wanted this rough; he wanted to hear Roxas cry and beg, and at the way the blond was beginning to arch and writhe against him, it was more then obvious he wanted it too.

Moving down so he could latch his mouth on the back of Roxas' neck, Axel moaned softly against pale skin as his movements began in a deep and slow-but-hard pace, setting their own personal bar as Roxas clenched his hands into fists, barely suppressed groans escaping from his throat.

"Fuck...Ngh..." Roxas moaned, reaching one arm back to grab at Axel's hip, urging him to speed up his movements.

Taking the hint, Axel nipped hotly at the blond's skin, as he thrust back in particularly hard, an action that caused them both to vocalized their shared pleasure. He followed Roxas' request, speeding himself up ever so slightly, as he slid one hand down to take hold of the others member with a single calloused hand. The roughness of his own skin seemed to turn Roxas on ever more, as he arched his back, moaning out loudly to voice his appreciation. It wasn't long after that that they'd finally established their own rhythm, moving against each other with everything that had, giving everything in return.

With his movements beginning to become more and more hasty and unsteady, Axel panted against the blonds neck, the image of Cloud clear in his mind as he pounded into him repeatedly, pretending to himself that his name was being groaned and sanctified. He wanted so desperately for Cloud's name to pass from his lips, but he knew it wouldn't be fair to Roxas; even if they had just met. It wasn't right.

"Ah!" Roxas gasped out, dipping his head again as the pace increased evermore. He was so very, very close; he could feel it, and the way he could hear Axel's breathy moans against his skin, the redhead was close as well. He just needed a little bit more, that tiny little push to send him over the edge. "Fuck...please, Axel...please..." He groaned wantonly with a plea, dark blue eyes shut in the thoroughs of pleasure.

Giving in to the Roxas' plea's, Axel let his thrusts become sharper and more direct, striking against the tiny pulse of the blond's prostate with every move. They were both getting desperate – desperate to feel that level of intimacy, to feel that surge of physical relaxation. Opening his eyes green to slits, Axel flicked his concentrated gaze to stare that blond spikes, as he squeezed the hand that was gripping Roxas a little, and that was all it took to send the younger over the edge. Groaning softly at the feel of Roxas' tightening muscles, Axel blinked a few times letting his mind focus back on his object of affection; Cloud. The feel of the other shuddering before him, and the image of Cloud in his mind was enough to send Axel reeling as he felt himself climax, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

They stood as they were for a few moments, both trying to collect themselves from the intensity of the orgasms that previous wracked their bodies. Axel composed himself first, pulling out of the blond and zipping his pants up with a deep exhaled sigh, looking down and grimacing at white liquid that dripped from his hand. Giving his hand a swift jerk, he tried to flick off the most he could before giving up and bringing it to his mouth to lick off the remains.

Roxas turned around slowly, tugging up his pants with slight carefulness, not liking the wetness that he felt within them. Leaning back against the bleacher's support beam, he tilted his head back gently in relaxation as he watched Axel pull his cigarettes and lighter from his pocket. "...You smoke too much." He stated, giving the other a slight face.

Raising and eyebrow at the others scrutiny, Axel shrugged as he lit up the white stick. "I don't think that's a fair statement. You've only known me for about 20 minutes."

"Do you always fuck people you've known for 20 minutes, or am I just special?" Roxas scoffed with an eye roll.

"Do _you_?" Axel shot back, daring the challenge the blond's words.

Biting his tongue for a moment, Roxas lifted a hand to rub at his other arm in a slight nervous habit. "No...actually." He said, dark blue eyes downcast. "I've only actually been with one other person aside from you."

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Axel let a thing stream of smoke pass his lips as he spoke, "Wow. Wish I could say the same." He muttered slightly indignantly. "I've probably been with about...dunno, somewhere between 40 and 50 different people. Male and female." He added offhandedly.

Roxas instantly looked up at this, raising his eyebrows slightly in surprise before he scowled. "Am I gonna have to get tested for STD's now?" He questioned.

"Nah," Axel smirked with a small chuckle. "Don't worry about that, I'm totally clean."

"...Right."

Lifting a hand to place his cigarette to rest between his lips, Axel blinked for a moment as the faint sound of a school bell sounded from the building behind him. Nodding to himself, he pocketed his hands in his black jeans, as he moved to start walking away. "Well...I'll see you around, Blondie." He said in passing, closing his bright green eyes and refusing to look back and see the hurt expression written across the others face. He knew it all too well, and he didn't have the heart to endure it anymore. A simple, careless, casual fuck was one thing, and Axel didn't want to take the chance of actually get close to anyone.

There was only one person on Axel's mind – one person that he so strongly desired with his entire being, and he knew he would never have him. He compensated the best he could; fooling around with person after person, hardly ever opting to use their names because he knew he might slip up and say something else in mistake. Giving them names like 'Blondie', 'Raven', and 'Red' worked so much easier for him.

It was then and there, walking away from the school building and a saddened looking Roxas that reality finally dawned on Axel. He had no family. He had no real friends. His best friend and brother was buried six-feet-under. He could never have the love of his life.

Furrowing his thinned eyebrows in frustration, he took a more desperate inhale on his cigarette, keeping his head down slightly as he walked a little more briskly, glaring at the green grass of the football field in his wake. He didn't think it was possible to feel to depressed; to feel so goddamn _empty_.

He knew now that he was completely...

.

* * *

"Do you honestly think I believe in your so-called 'Love'?" _He spat in a belligerent way._

_

* * *

.  
_

Riku Tybalt cringed as he kicked back 3 fingers of scotch, the liquor burning his throat unpleasantly as he swallowed it all the way down. He resisted the urge to cough, chest tingling slightly as he narrowed aqua colored eyes dangerously. Part of him half-glared as he turned his attention down to his bed, taking in the sight of the naked body next to him. Kairi Oath lay on her stomach, face buried into her arms as she dreamed on in a deep sleep, blankets pooled around the base of her waist.

He trailed his eyes scantily up the soft curve of her back before growling softly to himself, standing up from the bed and reaching down the snatch up his t-shirt. Slipping it on to cover his chest, leaving himself in shirt and boxers, he crossed the bedroom to take a seat at the sleeping girls study desk, turning in the swivel chair so that he could get a better view of her. Pouring himself more scotch, he swirled the liquid around in the glass, fingers tightening around the armrest of the chair.

There was no denying it to himself; everything about him was fucked up to some degree. He slept around with dozens of girls – a day he say it; a few guys as well – he partied all night, drank, smoke, and abused drugs whenever the time allowed it. He at least tried to be some what smart about it; never using so much that he actually became dependent and addicted; he wasn't _that_ stupid.

It wasn't as though his parent's were around to teach him otherwise; there was no way he'd ever be Grounded or Punished for all of the wrongs he'd committed to himself and others. The two of them worked non-stop, always away on business, and Riku often found himself lucky if he got to see one of them once every 3 weeks or so. Most teenagers and kids would consider this a blessing; Riku just found it depressing. Sometimes he'd wish he actually had parent's who would set a curfew for him, care about his grades, or ground him for a month for smelling of cigarettes or alcohol. Because maybe, just maybe if he had parent's who actually did their job, he wouldn't be so screwed up in the head.

Having looks, money and a mansion meant nothing to him. It was all as empty as he felt when there was no heart or feeling behind it.

He didn't feel too keen on the idea of staying at Kairi's tonight. The two of them weren't in an actual relationship, or anything prissy like that – they merely came to each other every now and then looking for sex and nothing more. No strings attached; just the way Riku liked it. In his opinion, relationships were misguided and overrated. There was no such thing as 'true love' in his eyes, because if there was, then by god why hadn't he actually seen it yet? He'd fucked around with more people that he could count, and never once had he actually _felt_ something for them.

Kairi was different though; she was more of a sister to him than anything, which was something that he more than often berated himself about. [Sleeping with someone you thought of as a sister, was he really _that_ fucked in the head?] The girl could related to him on a level no one else could – no, she wasn't like him, or anything, in all honesty they had very little in common, but Kairi was someone who was actually willing to _listen_. He could always come to her to get something off his mind, even if it was to rant and rave and cuss, she was still always there. And seeing as Riku never actually had anyone else in his life that was willing to do that for him, she was incredibly important.

Lighting himself up a cigarette, he leaned back in the leather swivel chair as if to make himself a little bit more comfortable. He knew it was somewhere near midnight, and he should be in bed at the moment due to the fact that he had school in the morning, but he couldn't really bring himself to move. He should probably head home, maybe crash himself down on the $25,000 designer sofa in the living room, but he found himself too entranced towards the sleeping girl on the bed. He had to admit to himself, Kairi truly was beautiful, and with the way the dim light of the desk lamp spilled across her face, creating slight shadows over her neatly tanned skin, it only seemed to increase her beauty.

"I wish I could love you, Kairi." He whispered to himself, suddenly finding a dead weight shift itself within his chest. What was wrong with him? Was he really incapable of love? Kairi was gorgeous, playful, and spunky...but yet he felt nothing beyond that of elder-brotherly feelings for her.

There was a small stirring on the bed, as Kairi let out a small moan, turning slightly on her side and bringing the blankets up so they covered her bare chest. She blinked sleepily at him for a moment, before letting out a sigh. "Are you leaving?" She questioned him, voice a little groggy from sleep, but there was no sign of double-meaning, or hurt in her tone. It was just an honest question.

Snuffing out his half-used cigarette against the edge of his scotch glass, he leaned forward in the leather chair, the slight groaning it produced filled the air until his movement stopped. "...No." He murmured back, flicking his eyes to meet her. "I was going to, but...I dunno."

Kairi sat up a little more at this, hand holding up the sheets against her exposed tanned skin. "Then why are you up?"

Riku shook his head, silver bangs swinging against the sides of his face as he sighed. "I couldn't sleep." He explained short-handed, a slight depressed look easing its way into his eyes. It was an honest truth, mainly coming about due to the intense emptiness he's felt as of late.

"Come here." Kairi said, gesturing him over. "It's cold without you in here, and you know I can help you sleep."

That, in a way, was indeed the truth. Riku often found himself restless, and not to mention sleepless without someone laying next to him to share comfort. He often sought Kairi out for such a task, looking for her motherly doting to make him feel a little bit better about him self. He needed her; he needed people like her in his life, simply as if to show him that now everyone was entirely bad like he thought.

Walking slowly over to her bed, he kicked the covers up so he could settle himself beneath them with ease. Laying on his side, he held and arm open to let he snuggle up against him, head resting on his shoulder. A part of him wanted to scream at himself for his own pathetic weakness. Thinking back, he found himself well aware of the fact that all those times Kairi cuddled against him, it was not because she was seeking comfort for herself – it was because she knew Riku was suffering internally, and she wanted to help mend him, even if it was just a little bit.

"...Thank you." He whispered softly against her hair, eyes open as he stared out into the dim room, reveling in the way that the soft light cast dark shadows across the orange painted walls. He wasn't sure exactly what it was the he was thanking her for; maybe it was the way that she was always there for him. maybe it was the way that she always seemed to know just how to cheer him up, even when he himself didn't know he was depressed. Riku had always been rather detached from himself and his emotions. Was that normal?

It was mere minutes later, when he heard the faint sounds of her murmuring back to him. "You're welcome."

Riku had never felt like such a horrible, spoiled brat. He had looks, money, both parents, people to fuck, friends, and people who worshiped him. Yet, in the pit of his chest he was never going to be able to shake the intense feeling of worthlessness he'd obtained. He felt like he was a total waste. Despite all of the 'to-die-for' things he'd been given in his lifetime, it didn't make up for the way he felt.

Because even though he had all of those things, he just felt...

completely alone.

* * *

.


	3. Cruelty:Compassion

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** The sequence of these chapters are not totally in order; it's a bit hard to explain. For example, Demyx and Zexion's scene in this chapter takes place after their last, which was in chapter one. On the other hand, Cloud's part in this chapter takes place just before the one in the last. You know how Leon beat him up in chapter 2? Well, this is telling the events up until then. As for Roxas and Sora, their part takes place right after Axel and Roxas hooked up. It'll make sense as you read.

* * *

.

**. : S u f f o c a t i o n : .**

**C r u e l t y **: _C o m p a s s i o n._

_._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

"You couldn't be more pathetic even if you tried, could you?" _He sneered with a mocking expression._

_

* * *

.  
_

Ienzo Schemer - also known as Zexion - had always been the center of everyone's attention, whether it be in a classroom, a store, or just walking down the street. There was an air of mystery, and air of silent danger that followed him, just as it wound in strangers admiration and adoration. He wasn't attractive in the 'Riku' sense – no, no. In fact, he was more so his cousin's opposite.

Riku was more light-complected and beautiful, whilst Zexion was dark-complected and handsome. There was indeed a pretty-boy look that adorned him, but his face wasn't nearly as feminine in appearance as was Riku's. Another thing that separated them was their style; Zexion had always leaned more towards a rock-star punk look, with his eccentric hair, traces of black-eyeshadow, and gaudy jewelry. He tended to show himself off in more ways than one, and he was anything but nice.

Zexion was a total and complete bastard to any and everyone; it didn't matter to him who you were, where you were from, or how important of a person you were. It didn't matter to him, because he treated everyone on exactly the same playing field; they were all below him. While yes, he only stood at a mere 5'8", something that was considered short for a male his age, he still maintained the ability to appear taller, and stand as through he were superior. In in his opinion, he was.

But evidently, that was what made him so popular. He treated everyone like dirt – like they weren't even worth his time; not even worth breathing the same air as him. But it was a mystery, in a way. Zexion got approached and gawked at by mobs of students at school, and despite the fact that he would coldly rebuff them with cruel remarks and banter, their admiration only seemed to increase, and they'd come back for more. But it wasn't just school, oh no, no. He often found himself being stared at as he walked down public streets, complete strangers watching him with hawk eyes as though he were some sort of celebrity.

He just thought they were all stupid. Idealistically, Zexion had yet to meet a single person he deemed worthy of friendship and conversation that actually met to his standards. He was so sick of all the idiotic, and immature people that surrounded him left and right. He wanted to be able to have a deep and intellectual conversation with someone who wasn't a total fugly nerd. While yes, that was an incredibly shallow way of thinking and perceiving things, Zexion had decided long ago that he didn't really care.

He was cold, stuck up, and apathetic. And that was all fine by him.

Zexion had very loving parents'; they cared for him, doted over him, and made sure to always watch out for him above all else. All throughout his childhood he had what was considered 'ideal' parents – both of them were still married, and both of them still loved each other with a passion. They all sat at the table together for dinner, and Zexion always got whatever he had needed or desired. His Mother was affectionate and sweet, and his Father was approving and honest-to-god, _fatherly_.

He hated them both.

It was a bit of a sad thing indeed, when his own Mother had to ask permission first before giving him a hug, or simply touching him. He tended to jerk out of reach with a loathing glare; even as a child. As the years grew later on, he found that eventually both of them simply stopped trying. He was above them, after all.

By the time he was a teenager, both of his parent's began working more and more, and were hardly ever home. And that was exactly what he wanted; he hated seeing their faces – no, no, he did not 'dislike' his parent's, or simply say he 'hated' them, when really he loved them deep down. No, he honestly hated them both with every fiber of his being. He spent most of his childhood pretending they were dead.

While yes, Zexion was full of hate; he hated humanity with a passion – he hated the ignorance and foolishness that people seemed to spread with them where ever they went, there was still one thing that kept him grounded. One thing that melted away all of his jaded and bitter views; and that something was as simple as music.

Music was always an escape for him; when he was tired of hearing people talk – of hearing them bitch and whine – he'd simply turn the volume up on his MP3 Player, drowning out the world around him, and falling silently into his own abyss. It was only natural that upon entering High School that he found himself paling up with one Myde Melodious, a goof-ball who was known for his prankster nature, mullet hairstyle and fellow addiction to music. He apparently never answered to the name 'Myde' as a child, so early on his parent's had began calling him 'Demyx'. Even ten years later it still stuck. It wasn't until the two of them had met and befriended each other that Ienzo began going by the name 'Zexion'.

Their mutual love for music progressed greatly, and Demyx had suggested that they start a band one day; one of the reasons why they went by stage names from there on in.

While their taste's tended to vary against each other, they had both enjoyed a mutual love for classic rock. Demyx was always more keen towards 'happier' sounding bands like Blue Oyster Cult, Foreigner, or Guns N' Roses, while Zexion himself liked bands that held a heaviness about them; or as Demyx often put it, the more 'depressing' bands; Metallica, Nirvana, or Bad Company.

Their similar music interests had probably been the only reason why Zexion hadn't rebuffed Demyx out of his life. Part of him actually liked the blond's company, despite the fact that Demyx was clearly immature and not all that bright. He was everything that Zexion loathed, yet he wanted him to stick around a little while longer. That, and the fact that Demyx was killer on the Electric Guitar. They often jammed together over their favorite songs, sometimes both of then on guitar, other times one of them singing lyrics. Demyx had a much higher vocal range, something that worked perfectly whenever they played an AC/DC song, whilst Zexion's voice was lower, more raspy and seductive.

It was halfway through their Sophomore year when the two of them finally formed a band together. Keeping up their original MO, they made sure that everyones name had been changed to incorporate an 'X'. Zexion was on vocals, Demyx on lead guitar, Lumaria, AKA: Marluxia [the gayest straight man Zexion had ever met] on drums, and Lareen, AKA: Larxene [Marluxia's bitchy sex-fiend girlfriend] on bass guitar. With a unanimous vote, their name had been chosen as 'The Nobodies'. They practiced 3 days a week, which covered the whole weekend, and performed in every talent show, music show, or general performance that their school held. It was a way of getting exposure for them, and ultimately, it made Zexion ever the more popular and loved by his fellow peers.

Very early on, Zexion learned he had absolutely no ability when it came to writing song lyrics. In all honestly, it was because he had no passion, or fiery loving spirit. He couldn't put emotion into words, because he never really felt anything _strong_ before – he'd never actually felt anything _real_. It was a depressing thing to admit, but he simply couldn't lie to himself. The job of song-writing had ultimately been adopted by Demyx due to his big heart, and overwhelming sense of emotional expression.

Sometimes Zexion wondered to himself whether or not he actually had a heart; not in a physical sense, but in a metaphorical way. How was he able to look in the eyes of two parent's who had unconditionally loved him, and tell them in a completely honest way, that he actually hated them? How was he capable of hurting, and berating so many people, yet not feel the slightest tinge of guilt?

There was a void in his life; an empty void in his chest that he filled with as many self-destructive substances as he could. As intelligent as he was [having an I.Q of 151] he was also incredibly stupid, in a way. He did so many careless things that destroyed his body, and he never actually _cared_ where it lead. He didn't care if he was addicted – yes, actually downright _addicted_ – to cocaine, and a wide variety of painkillers to fill the emptiness he felt.. While he has tried every drug in the damn book, he never really liked the way any of them [save coke and pills] made him feel, and anything concerning a needle was out of the question, due to his own personal discomfort with them.

Just another quality that separated him from the 'oh-so-fabulous' Riku. He didn't care about addiction, or dependence, while Riku tended to be anal about it. Zexion himself was an avid chain-smoker and went though at least three to four packs a day, whilst Riku tended to try and keep himself down to about one pack daily. Demyx never liked his self-destructive habits, but he never actually did or said anything that put him off; he once said that Zexion had a burning lust for cancer, but he was just ignored. Demyx just tolerated it, just like he tolerated Zexion's cruel disposition.

Zexion always found it rather easy to walk all over Demyx; he never stood up for himself, or other people after all. _The coward..._

It was a sharp knock at his bedroom door that snapped him out of his daze, Metallica playing against his ears in at a medium volume from the stereo next to his bed, in which where he perched. His knee's were half-bent before him, elbows resting on them gently as a cigarette sat firmly between his lips. A bottle of Vodka was in clear sight his bedside stand, along with several different orange pill-bottles. He always made sure that he did everything in plain sight, simply because he knew how pained it made his parent's.

"Ienzo?" His Mother said, peering her head inside and cringing a little at the cloudy smoke that entered her senses. Zexion absently wondered just exactly when it was that his mother stopped calling him by pet names that parent's were so often known for.

Glaring up at her in response with cold and jaded eyes, Zexion let his mere look voice his response.

"Dinner's ready, if you want to eat."

Letting out a scoff, he leaned forward against his knees, removing the cigarette from between his lips before answering. "My name is _Zexion_. Furthermore, why the fuck would I want to eat dinner with _you_?" He questioned with a snap, before reaching a hand out to turn up the volume on his stereo. The heavy rock music blasted out from the speakers beside him, drowning out any chance of possible conversation with the woman. His mother hovered in the door frame for a minute before shaking her head and quietly shutting the door as she left sight.

Remaining still for a few minutes, eyes narrowed an exceptional degrees as he watched the wooden frame of his door, it wasn't long before a sudden rustling came from the window on the opposite side of his room. Pushing the curtains aside with little effort, he watched absently as Demyx Melodious drawled through the window and into his room, tumbling ungracefully onto the floor as he did so. Zexion couldn't quite recall when exactly it had started, but some time ago Demyx had started gaining a habit of climbing up the fencing on the side of the house, and making his way into his room without permission.

Standing up straight and brushing off his 'Filter' band t-shirt, Demyx grinned his million-watt smile as he walked over to the slate haired teens stereo and turned the volume down to a more acceptable level. Without saying anything, he grabbed up one of Zexion's many CD cases and flipped through the pages of disks before finding the one he was looking for. Popping it into the stereo, causing a brief moment of silence as the music changed, he turned back to the other male, taking a seat near the end of his bed as Blue Oyster Cult's 'Burnin' for You' filled in the previous silence.

"Heya, Zexy." He greeted with that sincerely over-friendly tone he was all to well known to have. Zexion said nothing in response, not exactly feeling in the talkative mood, as he turned to smother out the remains of his cigarette in the ashtray near the Vodka and pill bottles. He saw Demyx frown slightly at the sight of them from the corner of his eye, but he didn't say anything.

"So..." The blond started. "I've got these lyrics in my head for a new song. It's still kinda scattered and stuff, but I've got a pretty good idea for the main verse."

"Well? Tell me." Zexion said, moving his legs down so he could sit Indian Style.

"Uh...okay," Demyx hesitated, as though trying his best to put the lyrics in his mind as accurately as possible. "It's something like, um...'Oh such grace, oh such beauty...with lipstick and malice, and fishnets and callous, oh darlin'...you're a million ways to be cruel.'" He said, letting the lyrics fall from his lips in the half-sung way that he thought of them. "That uh...that's kinda all I've got so far. But I want it to be something sexy and clubby-like, you know? And I want the 'Million ways to be cruel' part to be like, the significance of the song."

"I like it." Zexion approved. "Which one of us will be doing vocals – is it higher toned, or lower?"

Demyx gave a small shrug in response. "It's kinda in-between. I mean, with the way I envisioned it, you'd probably sing it better. I want it to sound kinda seductive-like, and your voice is all that and more."

"Sure, whatever." Zexion said absently, leaning his head back against his bed's headboard behind him. "We'll figure it out at practice on Friday. Think you'll have the lyrics finished by then?"

"Uhhh..." Demyx scratched the back of his neck as the thought. "I guess – I mean, I should have it about half-finished, or so. I'm not sure. There's a lot with this song that I've been thinking about, but the lyrics aren't gonna be that complex. It's mostly the guitar work that I've been focusing on."

Zexion rolled his eyes with a mild sigh. "That's all nice and good, but if I'm going to be singing this, you've got to give me something to work with."

"I know, I know." The blond replied, lifting his hands in a slight surrendering way. "I'll...figure something out, okay?"

"Whatever."

The two of them lapsed into another silence; Zexion returning to his own private thoughts, and Demyx softly singing along to 'Don't Fear the Reaper', as Blue Oyster Cult continued to thrum from the stereo. Moving to stand up from the slate-haired teens bed, Demyx padded over to the others computer desk, kicking off his converse tennis shoes in the process.

Taking a seat in the chair, he yanked open one of the wooden drawers, pulling out one of the many worn notebooks that resided inside. Flipping the pages to an unused sheet, he grabbed a pen that lay cast aside near the computer, and leaned back in the chair. lifting his legs up so that his sock clad feet pressed against the very edge of the chair, he put the notebook against his thighs as a way of backing, and began to scribble down the previously spoken lyrics. He continued the act for a few moments, occasionally tapping the back of the pen against the paper before returning to writing.

Huffing a sigh, he finally looked up to Zexion who was starting to light up another cigarette; his third one in under 15 minutes. "Hey, Zex." He said to get the others attention.

"Hnn?"

"You know that one guy, Cloud Strife?"

Blowing out a thin stream of smoke, Zexion lifted an eyebrow, clearly not interested in the subject. "Yeah...and?"

Demyx lowered his legs to sit in a proper position, disposing of the notebook to rest on the computers keyboard. "I saw him today, like, not walking down the hall or anything..." He started. "I was going to class, and I saw him on the ground – Seifer was kicking the crap out of him. And...he..._looked_...at me." He explained, a small but sad smile working it's way to his lips. "His eyes were like, _screaming_, you know? It was like he was begging me to help him, or something."

Staring down at the dark blue carpet of his room, Zexion smothered out his cigarette, loosing interest after taking only one hit. "What did you do?"

Giving a small shrug, Demyx shook his head. "I walked away." He said, expression clearly showing his guilt. "He was looking to me for help, Zexion, and I just walked away like he was nothing. I mean, I don't know him or anything, but I feel like I'm no better than those bastards that beat him up everyday."

"What can I say? You're not." Zexion said mildly, causing the blond to look to him with wide and offended eyes. "What? Do you want me to comfort you, or something?" He snapped, not receiving a response. "Demyx, you're a coward. It's who you are. You didn't want to help Strife because you knew that if you did, you'd be placed on the same page as him. You'd get the same amount of Jock friendliness that he does, and you know that you wouldn't be able to take that. You're not a fighter, and you can't stand any form of confrontation; even if it's as small as an argument. You're a 'People Pleaser', and because of that you let others walk all over you. You're weak."

Opening his mouth as though he wanted to say something in response, Demyx stopped himself and looked down, swallowing heavily. It hurt to hear the truth spoken to him in such a cold and uncaring fashion, but there was nothing he could do to change that fact. "You're...right." He finally agreed, lifting his head to look back at his friend. "You're right." He repeated, as though trying to confirm it himself, but he still felt the heaviness inside his chest, and the other's coldness was only making it worse; worming it's way into his heart and nearly suffocating him in the process.

"Of course I'm right." Zexion snapped irritatedly, getting more and more aggravated with the blond's emotion and need for a 'heart-to-heart' moment.

Demyx stared at the other for a moment, all his joking manner lost over the last few minutes. Picking up the previously discarded notebook, he pretended to pick up where he left off, eyes locked on the page before him, using it as a reason not to further pursue conversation with the slate-haired teen.

There was something wrong with him; there had to be. Why else would he constantly come back and let himself get pushed around and led by such a heartless bastard? Everyday Zexion cut him deeper and deeper; invisible hands clutching around his throat and blocking off all form of air supply that kept him alive. He felt like Zexion was slowly killing him from the inside, each word – each insult dug deeper into his heart until it actually hurt to smile.

Letting his eyes trace the faint blue lines that marked evenly across the white paper before him, he began to wonder if this was how Cloud Strife felt; coming to school everyday knowing full well what awaits him there; never fighting back but actually _letting_ it happen. Looking back, he knew that Cloud always showed up for class, only ever staying home if he was physically unable to attend school that day. Demyx himself often found himself hiding out in his bedroom, refusing to go to school simply because he couldn't bring himself to face Zexion that day, _and_ still be able to smile.

Yet he kept coming back.

Whenever he was alone, it was like a second nature to flip open his cellphone and call Zexion or text him, or even climb up the side of his house and into his bedroom. He loved spending time with Zexion, but also hated it – actually _hated_ it; an emotion that Demyx had never truly felt before. Zexion's remarks often got to him, even when he pretended they didn't.

Demyx wasn't strong like most other guys; he couldn't brush off insults and continue on with his life. While yes, he would take them with a smile and pretend they didn't matter, he knew very well the damage that they inflicted upon himself. He'd torture himself later, knowing the words to be more than true, but it wasn't like anyone else knew that. Though, he was sure that Zexion knew – Zexion _always_ knew everything about everyone. He was good a perceiving and reading people, he once said. And even if he did know about Demyx's secret insecurity, he didn't seem to care that he was fueling it so extensively.

"Demyx." Zexion spoke, forcing the blond to look up at him over the notebook resting on his legs. "Come on, let's go out and get something to eat. I'm fucking starving."

Swallowing heavily to enable his ability to speak, Demyx forced a believable-looking smile to his lips as he stood from the chair, dropping the notebook in his place. "Sure." He agreed, making sure that his voice sounded upbeat and carefree. "I could go for some Pizza." He added on to further his act.

Watching the blond for a moment, taking in the way his hands seemed to discreetly shake, despite the way he tried to hide it, Zexion narrowed his eyes slightly. Moving to snatch up the car keys from his dresser, he exited the room first, passing by the blond without a further word.

The moment Zexion's back was turned to him as he walked out, the smile instantly dropped from Demyx's face as he felt the ache within him grow a little larger. Taking a quiet but deep breath, he counted to ten silently in his head as he followed behind the other.

.

* * *

"It's either me or him, so pick one!" _He snapped with a barely contained rage._

_

* * *

.  
_

Sora could feel the panic rising within him; while, yes, it was too early to assume something _happened_ to him, it wasn't to late for him to worry about Roxas' disappearance. The two of them didn't have their last period together, and because of that, they'd made it their own arrangement to meet up at their shared locker. Originally, the two of the were assigned separate lockers at opposite ends of the hall, but they decided on the first day to simply share; not wanting to spend more time apart than they had to.

The last bell had rung nearly five minutes previous, and Roxas had yet to show up. Their classes were only a few doors down from each other, so it wouldn't take them more than a few seconds to meet up, but Roxas was still no where to be seen. After the first few minutes, Sora had given up waiting, and went directly to Roxas' last period class just down the hall. There only person that was even in the room was Riku Tybalt, who upon seeing him let a sly grin grace his lips.

"...Sora, right?" He asked, placing a few worksheets into a textbook before sliding it into his messenger bag.

"Ah, yeah." Sora responded, not liking the way his brain was screaming at him, telling him he was alone in a room with the Etoile. "Um...Do you have this last period with my brother?" He questioned, feeling a sudden self-conscious heat spread up his back.

Riku merely let that cocky smirk adorn his expression, leaning back against one of the desks as he slung his bag over one shoulder. "Yeah, unfortunately for everyone, I do."

Both relief and anger shot though Sora's gut at that one single statement. Riku had insulted his brother, but also gave him knowledge that maybe he knew where Roxas was. "Oh, well...did you see him? Like, did he go anywhere after the bell rang, or anything?

"No such luck, kid." Riku said, hand on one hip. "He didn't even show up for class."

Feeling his worry increase evermore, Sora let out a small sigh. Roxas was known to cut class on a daily basis, he always showed up immediately once the last bell rang. The fact that he didn't was driving Sora up the wall. "Alright, I guess. Um...thanks." He said, giving the silver-haired teen a slight nod before turning away, walking back out into the quickly clearing halls. Glancing back at the locker he and his twin shared, he frowned at the still vacant sight.

Deeming it time to start looking for the blond, Sora hurried down the corridor, swiftly looking in each classroom as he did so, not finding any sight of the other. He knew very well that if he didn't find his brother soon he was going to end up having a panic attack – he couldn't stand being separated from him; even having different classes was a living hell.

Engrossed in his own thoughts, Sora didn't watch where he was going when he sharply turned the corner of the hall, hitting smack faced into that of another solid body, sending both of them sprawled across the floor. He caught a glimpse of spiky blond hair and his demeanor instantly shot up. "Rox - !" He started, voice cutting short when the blond looked up, revealing the face of a stranger. "Oh..." He started, his mind instantly going numb with the fact that this blond stranger was far, far more beautiful than anyone he'd ever seen – even that guy Riku himself.

Blinking for a moment, as he watched the other flinch, rubbing the side of his head from the fall, Sora snapped out of his stupor. "Oh! I'm _so_ sorry." He rushed, moving to stand up quickly, offering his hand out to the other. "I was in a hurry and I didn't even see you!" The blond seemed to stare at him warily, looking at the hand for a moment, as though expecting something else. Sora found himself almost worried at the others reserved expression, as though he were hesitant of even moving. Looking up, turquoise eyes met that of Sora's dark blue, until after a beat of a long moment, the blond accepted the hand, allowing himself to get pulled to his feet.

Smiling a little to himself, feeling as though the other's movement was a small sign of acceptance, Sora bushed himself off. "Again, I'm sorry about that." He repeated. "I'm Sora."

The blond was looking at him again with that self-detached alienated expression, eying him ever so carefully. "...Cloud." He said in exchange, voice smooth as velvet.

"Well...heya, Cloud!" Sora attempted lamely, but sensing it a success in himself as Cloud seemed to drop a little of his heavily guarded expression. "What are you still doing here?" He questioned, gesturing to the empty halls around them, completely clear of students.

"Why are _you_?" Cloud countered, voice clear of strong challenge.

Rubbing at the back of his brown spikes, Sora looked down the hall for a moment. "I'm looking for my brother, Roxas. We always meet each other after our last class, but he wasn't there...And one of the guys in his class said he never showed up, what about you?"

Cloud crossed his arms, a clear sign of drawing into himself as looked down with a sigh. "Some jackass deemed it fit to 'hide' my book bag...and everything I had in my locker. I'm looking for it all." He clarified, causing Sora's eyebrows to shoot up.

"That's horrible." He conceded with concern. "Why would someone do that?"

Regarding him with a rather unreadable expression, Cloud narrowed his eyes a little at the brunet. "...Are you new here?" He questioned.

Blinking for a moment in confusion at the seemingly random question, Sora nodded. "Ah, yeah, I am – it's my first week here."

"I see..." Cloud murmured in an afterthought. Stepping back, his eyes flicked to meet the brunets before he spoke. "Well... you can go ahead and continue your search." He said, turning to walk back in the direction he had originally come from.

"Wait," Sora started, stopping the blond before he walked off; he didn't really want to give up the company, seeing as he didn't exactly like being alone. "If you help me find my brother, I promise we'll help you find your stuff. How about it?" He suggested with a kind smile.

Cloud watched him for a moment, eyes unreadable and guarded, but he reluctantly agreed. "...Okay...sure." He muttered, moving to take stride with the other, as the two of them started back down the hall towards the staircase.

Walking down the stairs, Sora turned to regard the other in an almost concerned fashion. "So...you never answered me."

"Hm?" Cloud said in return, knowing full well what the brunet was talking about, but deemed it necessary to make sure.

"Why did someone hide all of your stuff?"

Giving a mild sigh, Cloud pocketed his hands in the pants of his school uniform, looking away from the other. "Just...because." He said as they reached the bottom of the staircase, and on the first floor. Sora continued to stare at him with determination, and he finally gave in. "It's because of who I am... It's a game around here," He explained, watching from the corner of his eye for Sora's response. "you know, 'Torment the Faggot'."

"God, that's awful." Sora sympathized, giving the blond a supporting but sad look.

Surprised by the brunets lack of hostility, Cloud blinked for a moment, turning his head to look at him. "You mean – you don't...?" _Find me disgusting, sinful, a waste of skin?_

Smiling warmly, Sora shook his head, obviously understanding the others meaning without further elaboration. "Nope. My brother's gay too, so it's alright."

"You're brother's gay?" Cloud echoed back, frowning a little.

"Yep! At least, so far as he's told me. I don't think he's bi, cause he's never said he had interest in girls." Sora continued, the two of them reaching the end of the first floor hall, starting towards the school entrance. "As for me, well, I'm straight. I mean, don't get me wrong; I've found guys attractive before, but only the ones that are like, really, _really_...um..._pretty_... you know?" _Like you. _"Buuut...I don't think I'll ever actually end up sleeping with one, or anything like that. The thought grosses me out."

"Keep that to yourself, then." Cloud responded, voice serious and expression mildly grim. "Don't let anyone here at this school find out, trust me. You'll get treated the same way I do, so just...don't. Okay?"

Letting his eyebrows knit together in slight worry, Sora gave a curt nod. "Sure...okay."

"SORA!"

Abruptly stopping, both he and Cloud did an about-face to catch sight of a fellow spiky-haired blond rushing towards the two of them from the back end of the hall.

"Roxas!" Sora shouted back, running forward a few steps to meet his twin in a tight embrace. He resisted the urge to pull back however, catching scent of an unusual musk clinging to his brother. "Where were you? I was worried sick!"

"Sorry," Roxas murmured, letting go of the brunet with a small but fond smile which disappeared once he glanced over his younger brothers shoulder to see Cloud standing a bit aways from them. "I'll tell you later... Who is this?" He asked, nodding to the other blond.

Turning so he faced Cloud along with his twin, he gave the two blond's a kindred smile. "Roxas, this is Cloud – Cloud, this is my twin."

Cloud's eyes flicked from Sora to Roxas and back, nodding in response as the other blond gave him a quick nod of acknowledgment. "Twins?" He questioned, looking to Sora with a quirked eyebrow. "If you guys are twins, what's with the different hair colors; blond and brown?"

Sora grinned sheepishly, looking to his brother whom merely gave a shrug. "Eh, well... I take more after our father, and Roxas takes more after our mother."

"Dude!" Roxas exclaimed, giving the brunet a light punch on the arm. "Did you just call me a girl?"

Quickly trying to rephrase his words, Sora stumbled clumsily over them. "I – no, I...I mean, uhh..."

"Relax, bro. I was kidding." Roxas said in return, rolling his eyes but giving a fond smile. It had long since become more than obvious that Sora was really the only one in Roxas' life that could bring out such a loving, and carefree side of himself. In public, when around anyone else but his twin, Roxas made sure to keep up his badass exterior, not letting anyone tell him what to do, and biting insults in anyone in his way; the local irresponsible attitude problem. In reality, Roxas was actually more-so the opposite; but only Sora knew that.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that." Sora responded with a small embarrassed blush coating his cheeks. "So, uh, Rox. I told Cloud here that if he helped me find you, we would help him find his stuff in return."

Roxas shot the other blond a questioning look at Sora's words, dark blue eyes narrowed in scrutiny."'Find his stuff'?" He echoed back as a way of asking for elaboration.

"Yeah," Sora started, looking to Cloud who didn't seem interested in talking about it. "Someone took all the stuff out of his locker, and hid it somewhere."

"Why would they do that?" Roxas questioned, his tone a bit snippy.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Cloud looked away from the two of them as he spoke. "Because I'm gay, and the people in this school like to bash gay people." Blunt, to the point, and no room for questions.

"Oh." Roxas muttered, giving his brother a slight look.

"Yeah, I told him, Rox." Sora conceded, his smile wavering a little, as though he were unsure whether or not his brother would think it was a good thing.

"..._Oh_." Roxas said again, this time seeming a little more hesitant and nervous than before. Suddenly it was hard for him to look up at Cloud and meet his eyes; something that confused him to no end. _I'm not...attracted_ _to him, right? I just fucked Axel, there's no way I like this guy. I'm not a slut._ He berated himself mentally, finally raising his eyes to the blond opposite of him, a nervous look in place.

Shaking his head with a small sigh, Cloud actually graced him with a very small, but very rare smile. "It's alright." Was all he said, and somehow, it made everything seem okay. Roxas' tension and hesitation vanished, and he smiled back in return.

"Let's go find your stuff." Sora declared, feeling his heart flutter just a little with the knowledge that his twin was actually befriending someone. But at the same time, there was a lingering trace of jealousy – _jealousy? _He shouldn't feel jealous of Cloud; he got to spend time with his brother on a daily basis, and after all, Roxas _is_ allowed to make other friends besides frowned for a moment, confused with his own feelings before shaking it off and looking back to them cheerfully.

Nodding in response, Cloud glanced down the school hall for a moment. "Let's try the gym first, then the lunch room. Every other time my things have 'disappeared', that's where I found them."

"Sounds like a plan." Roxas spoke up this time, giving the two of them a cocky grin before starting down the hall, tugging Sora into place beside him.

Watching the two walk together with such a close and intimate disposition, Cloud felt something within him give a pang. He never knew the love of a sibling, and the only family he had left [being his mother] had died nearly a year before. He didn't think he originally had it in him, but Cloud found himself liking the pair of twins before him; they were so honest - so innocent, and they seemed to actually have the ability to look past his social standing and repute.

In a way, they reminded him of Zack – kind, compassionate Zack. And it was that thought that scared him the most, because even though Zack was the image of everything perfect and pure in the world [despite the way he often cussed and displayed a sex-drive that made people think he was a Nymphomaniac.], his life was forced to end too soon, just as he finally reached adulthood. In Cloud's experience, it had seemed as though the good guys always died, leaving behind nothing but a rotting world that didn't seem affected by their existence, nor their death. Cloud didn't want the same thing to happen to these twins; he didn't want them to meet the same fate as his first and only lover had. They didn't deserve it.

Their prowl through the lunchroom had proved useless in less than five minutes. There were no signs of books, papers or a book-bag anywhere within the vast and empty room. The tables were stark clean, the lunch bars had been closed up, and all the trash bins were empty. Stopping their search, Sora had turned to give Cloud a supporting smile before speaking.

"To the gym then?"

"...Looks like."

The gym was only halfway down the hall from the lunchroom, their short walk was quiet and thoughtful; something Cloud was thankful for. He wasn't much into talking, despite how much he was starting to like the twins. Once upon a time, Cloud honestly had been a rather sociable and naïve person; kind of like a blend between Sora and Roxas – but all of that had changed much too quickly within the past 2 years.

"What's that sound?" Roxas questioned upon entering the gym. Sure enough the was a small hissing sound combined with a light pattering somewhere in the distance. The deluded sound seemed to echo and bounce across the gym walls making the location a bit hard to deter.

Walking across the waxed wooden floor, the three of the each stood at separate distances, looking in different directions to find the origin of the hiss. After a few moments of silence and listening, it was Sora who finally seemed to discover the location, seeing as he was the closet one to it, out of the three.

"I think...it's coming from the boy's locker room." The brunet stated with an obvious discomfort in his voice. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what the sound was now; Cloud's things could have been in there, they could have been... Sora swallowed heavily. As the three of them entered the locker room, the pattering hiss instantly increased in volume while a misty haze nipped at their skins. None of them had to say anything as they headed for the showers, the origin of the sound now painfully apparent.

"Goddammit..." Cloud cursed as he clenched his jaw, staring angrily at the sight before him. The three of them now stood in the doorway to the shower-block, and inside there had been one spout turned on full blast, spraying lukewarm water down on a pile of books, notebooks, and a black backpack.

Roxas was the first to move, walking across the wet tiled floor, leaving slapping steps in his wake. Reaching the spout, he tried his best to stay out of the way of the spray, but the water still hit his arm as he leaned in to turn it off. Grimacing at the uncomfortable feeling of his wet sleeve, he turned to face the other two, not liking the sudden tension that now filled the air.

"Cloud, I'm so sorry." Sora sympathized, breaking the silence between them.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." The older blond murmured, stepping into the shower block to begin the process of picking up the sodden pages of his books.

Without speaking, Roxas leaned down opposite of Cloud to help him out, grabbing up one of the notebooks and frowning at the stream of water that flowed off. Sora moved as well, ready to assist the two blond's, but Cloud gruff voice stopped him.

"No – stop. Just...You guys have already helped me enough. I'll clean it up, you can go on home." He said, blond bangs shadowing his eyes as he stacked the books up.

Roxas had paused for a moment at the others words, but chose to ignore them as he gathered up more soggy and limp papers.

"Roxas!" Cloud snapped, finally looking up with cold and narrowed turquoise eyes. "I mean it. Go home." The younger blond still didn't move. "Get out of here! GO!"

Staring at the elder for a few moments in shock, Roxas debated on whether or not he should listen to him. Seeing his reflection in those guarded and cold eyes, he felt the heat of rejection and anger thrive up through his spine, triggering his brain in an unpleasant manner. Dropping the papers he held in a rude and unsightly manner, they landed on the water coated floor with a splat as Roxas pulled himself to his feet.

"Fine." He bit out, glaring down at Cloud for a moment, before he addressed his brother without breaking the stare. "Come on, Sora." He said, voice dangerously low as he turned to walk past the elder blond. Grabbing his brothers arm, he led him out of the locker room, ignoring his struggles of protest.

Cloud waited until he heard the sound of doors slamming shut before he moved again. His fingers tightened around the notebooks in his hand, shaking desperately with anger before he let go of them, letting them drop. In a split second his fist followed, pounding down into the floor with a frightening strength that caused several tiles to break and snap in the process.

"Fuck..." He ground out, leaning forward on his knees so that the tips of his spikes touched the tiles. Blood slicked from his skinned knuckles, mixing in with the shower water to dye a light pink color. "...Fuck..." He whispered once again, feeling the intense urge to cry, or scream, or beat his fists against the floor until he saw bone.

But he kept it all inside.

Biting down on his lip to try and gain some control over himself, he took a deep breath before sitting up and resuming the process of gathering up his materials.

The walk to his locker was lost in a haze of repressed anger and depression, eyes clouded with an unusual cognition that he'd felt all too often. Deciding to leave all of his things at school, he dumped his sodden books and backpack into his locker, moving slowly – almost mechanically before he closed the metal door with a very soft, all too gentle click. Cloud stood there for a moment, staring at the vent holes that peered back at him before he finally turned around and started towards the school's entrance.

"...here's the little fairy now."

_Kill me._

"Hey, pillow-biting fuckface!"

_Please..._

Looking up with hazy eyes, he forced himself to focus instead of loosing himself within his own head - _again._ He caught sight of the grinning face of Seifer Almasy, and instantly Cloud felt his heart drop; grounding him in a painful reality.

_...someone..._

His eyes squeezed shut with a stinging pain as he felt a hand grab tightly at the back of his spikes, pulling him backwards into the school from which he just came. He did nothing but allow the torment to happen, trying to force himself to accept his grim and masochistic fate; all the while pushing down a sick and twisted hatred that festered in the back of his skull.

_...kill me before I kill them._

_.  
_

_

* * *

.  
_

"Cloud?"

"Hey...Ax."

"...Are you okay? You sound a little funny."

**Concern**_._

"I'm...uh...I'm fine...Just-...Can you come get me?"

"Uh, sure. Where are you at?"

"...I'm at school."

**Hesitation**_._

"...Cloud, it's a quarter past five."

"I know, I know... just come and get me."

"Cloud, seriously, what's wrong?"

**Anxiety**_._

"Axel, please...please, just come get me. I can't make it home right now."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Thanks..."

**Fear**_._

"Where exactly are you at?"

"On the front steps."

"Okay, just hang on. I'll be there."

_**...Click...**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_


	4. Misplaced:Validate

Revised.

* * *

.

**. : S u f f o c a t i o n : .**

**M i s p l a c e d **: _V a l i d a t e._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_"We can't keep doing this, it's too dangerous." _She whispered in between a kiss._

_

* * *

.  
_

Tifa Lockheart had always been known for her 'hot-tough-girl' disposition; fierce bravery that was wound in unrelenting passion. She never backed down from anyone or anything, no matter how threatening and large they may be – she had her own strength. Physically, she was just as strong as the average high school Quarterback, if not stronger. What made her seem weak was her womanly appearance, and lack of visible muscle. She was busty with shapely hips and long raven hair; something that seemed to take on the wet dream of every 14 year old boy.

She was everything that Seifer Almasy ever wanted; and what he wanted, he made sure he got.

It was true that the two of them had officially dated nearly a year and a half ago, but Tifa learned early on that she did not love Seifer in the slightest, and actually found herself incredibly unhappy with him; but that was nothing she wasn't already used to. It didn't matter who she dated, she couldn't seem to find herself happy – nor in the slightest bit _attracted_ to any of her boyfriends. She just deemed it down that she hadn't found the 'right one' yet, and she was getting extremely impatient.

It was an insult and rumor that floated around the school about her; the 'Prude Whore'. While yes, she had dated many, many different boys, she never actually slept with a single one of them. Most people never believed her when she said that she was in fact a virgin; after all, her body was luscious, her face was pretty, and she was a 17 year old Senior in High School. Virginity for a girl like her was extremely unlikely, but she gave up trying to defend the truth long ago, and learned to simply smile and ignore it. It didn't bother her since she actually knew it wasn't true.

She never really found herself checking any guys out in their school; not even the ones who were on the 'Top 10 Hotties' list that bounced around the girls locker rooms; Riku Tybalt, his cousin Zexion Schemer, or the Linebacker Squall Leonhart. She wasn't interested in Riku's beauty, Zexion's mystery, or even Squall's rugged good looks. They were all just too...masculine for her liking – even Riku. She didn't like hard muscle, and wasn't attracted to flat chests.

And it was that thought that scared her the most.

"Hey sexy." Came a voice to her right, as Tifa stacked away books into her locker. Glancing to the voice, she groaned loudly with a roll of her eyes, shaking her head as she turned her back on Seifer Almasy. Even though she had broken up with him, he still tended to pursue her non-stop, setting his sights on no one else but her. One would think that she'd be flattered by the attention; the fact that the Quarterback of the football team obsessed over her, but Tifa merely found it annoying. Part of her wanted to press sexual harassment charges, but she thought that was a little bit extreme.

"Dammit Seifer," She cursed, huffing a little as she started to walk away from him. "leave me the hell alone." She called over one shoulder with a snap, long dark hair swinging from side to side as she stalked towards the school exit.

Instantly starting after her, Seifer walked closely on one side as he tried to get her attention, but Tifa merely look straight ahead with a rather irritable expression. "Aw, come on, baby. Don't be like that." He said saucily. "Just hear me out – one minute, I swear."

"NO, Seifer."

"Tifa, baby, please?"

"I'm warning you; stay the hell away from me." Tifa seethed, shoving open the entrance doors so hard that they smacked their opposite walls with a violent force. Seeing her small display of strength, Seifer backed off, keeping himself standing at the top of the steps, watching as the dark haired girl started towards the parking lot.

"You wanna come back to me, and you know it!"

Hearing his yell from behind her, Tifa spun around quickly, walking backwards and flipping him off with both hands as she shot back; "FUCK YOU, ALMASY!" She clenched her fists with a barely contained anger, shoulders tense, and an expression that clearly showed just how pissed off she was. Tifa made it halfway through the school's parking lot before a much lower and somewhat gruff voice stopped her.

"Hey, calm down." Squall Leonhart spoke, making a settling motion with one hand as he approached her from one side.

"Leon?" Tifa questioned, turning to face him with an odd look, the tension in her shoulder's relaxing just a little bit.

"Don't let him get to you like that." Leon started, giving a brief nod to the spot that Seifer had originally stood near the school entrance, having disappeared just seconds before. "He's a bastard, and there's nothing more to it. You know that."

Sighing softly, Tifa started walking towards the exit of the parking lot, the male beside her taking stride as well. She had known Leon since their Freshmen year, and at one time the two of them were inseparable. They had spent so much time together that people often made the mistake of assuming they were in a relationship; but in reality, they had more of a Brother-Sister thing going on. Over the past year, however, they had both grown apart a bit; mostly due to Leon's intense involvement with Seifer's gang. Tifa couldn't stand the way they treated Cloud Strife; her childhood friend that lived across the street from her.

"I know, I know. He just...makes me really mad." Tifa spoke with a heavy exhale of breath; venting her frustration as it were.

Giving her a small but noticeable smile, he made sure to keep his attention focused forward as he spoke. "Tifa." He said softly to draw her attention. "I...need to talk to you. _Really_ talk."

Blinking in worry, she turned her head to study his profile, brown eyes swimming with confusion and concern. "Sure. Do you want to go somewhere?"

"There's a little coffee shop down the street..."

"Okay."

The walk there was painfully thick with unspoken tension; a sort of prickling sensation that clawed unceremoniously at the back of ones brain. Leon made sure to keep his steely eyes focused straight ahead, never once deterring off to the side to meet to wine colored irises. What could he possible say? He wasn't sure how to explain his horrific sins without loosing her friendship once and for all. After all, she already resented him for his acquaintances, he didn't want her to walk out of his life. She was family to him.

They arrived at the tiny Cafe sooner than expected, and Leon briefly glanced to the heavy wooden sign that hung above the structures door; neat and professionally sculpted words engraved into it's surface to spell out the word's _'Ars Arcanum'. _Pushing open the door, he walked languidly into the dimly lit shop, Tifa following in behind him.

After ordering a cup of black and strong coffee – Green Tea for Tifa – the two of them sat off to the side in a booth located in the far corner of the room. Leon simply stared down at his cup with a mixture of barely concealed remorse written on his face as he watch thin white stream rise and curl from the dark liquid.

Resting her elbows on the table, she clasped her hands together and pressed them lightly against her chin in a thoughtful manner. She didn't need to say anything; the way Leon looked up was enough to know it was time to start talking.

"I, uh...I did something." He started, suddenly finding it hard to meet her eyes as he looked back down at the table. "I did something really, really bad, Tifa. And... I don't think you'll forgive me this time."

Lowering her hands, Tifa's concern increased with an uneasiness. "Leon, what did you do?" She asked, trying to make the question soft and delicate, so as not to upset or anger the male in an way.

Letting the smallest of sighs escape from his lips, he leaned heavily against the table before him, strong tanned hands covering his face in a movement that clearly showed distress. "I hurt someone...badly." He murmured, stopping briefly to raise his head, meeting her wine colored eyes. His voice was low and shadowed with a deep remorse, as though unable to accept what he was about to admit.

"Tifa...I hurt Cloud."

The sable haired woman blinked once, not fully understanding the brunets statement, before she shook her head. "I...Leon, what? You _hurt_ him?"

Nodding slowly, he began to explain to her exactly what it was that he did. He recounted the events in the greatest detail he could provide; telling her about the position and expectations that comes with being a Jock, and the way he actually accepted Seifer's demand to join in. He told her about the anger that had fester inside him, watching Cloud get beat on and imaging himself in that position – it only made him want to fight more. He realized that he hated himself, and because of that, he was directing his misplaced frustration on the only thing that closest resembled him in that situation.

As he let the words flow; deep and hurtful, Tifa didn't open her mouth to interrupt, not once. She sat and listened, eyes locked on his face as he remained utterly still to the story being told before her. It wasn't until the brunets lips finally ceased their movements that Tifa willed herself to speak.

"You need to go see him."

Leon's head shot up at this, slate eyes slightly wide in obvious surprise. "What? Tifa, did you listen to me? I can't see him."

Scoffing at the remark, Tifa crossed her arms over her chest with a small frown in place. "You need to go to his house, a explain to him what happened."

"Tifa, after what I did...he's not going to forgive me; You and I both know that.." He muttered, running a hand over his face with a deep sigh.

"I never said to ask for forgiveness. You need to do what's right."

.

* * *

"I know it's dangerous, but I'm not some little girl crying out for protection." _She hissed back a little too forcefully._

_

* * *

.  
_

Aerith Gainsborough had always felt as though she were different; like she wasn't the same all the other little children that played in the park after school. She had been set apart in the classroom, and despite her friendly exterior, she never did have many friends; even after 19 years of life. Her first and only boyfriend had once said she was simply 'Mysterious', but Aerith simply translated it as her being 'Weird'. It hurt to hear it be said, because she knew her pretty face couldn't hide the peculiarity that resided behind her emerald eyes.

'Eccentric' was a word she liked most; something that didn't sound as harsh, but described her oddity. Her difference indeed often made a rather gaping impact on her life as of yet; nothing too serious, just the normal version of human loneliness. It wasn't as though she were _physically_ different; no, her appearance was often called more 'Angelic' that anything. She had a sort of graceful peace about her that calmed the presence of those around her without even speaking a word. She was beautiful in a pure, and delicate sort of way, but her occasionally spunky attitude deluded any outstanding weakness.

More often that not, Aerith played the 'Mother Hen'; always taking care of, and looking after those around her. When she told you to do something, she tended to sound more like a scolding parent, rather than that of a requesting friend. Perhaps it was her comfortable atmosphere that made her enable to maintain a healthy partnership; anyone she found remote interest in tended to see her more as a sister – or even a mother than that of a girlfriend. That was what happened with a similar incident while she was dating her best friend Zack Fair; the two of which seemed to make a fantastic and perfect couple, but they had eventually fell through due to a lack of sexual desire towards each other.

While yes, the love was still there, but they saw each other more as siblings than that of a couple. Needless to say, Aerith wasn't exactly surprised when Zack had admitted he was attracted to the blond freshman, Cloud Strife. Zack may not have been flaming, but she knew that there was a small part of him that looked at guys with a little more interest than what most would consider comfortable.

After his death, Aerith found herself gravitating closely towards the blond; always there when it seemed like no one else would give him the time of day. She had a tendency to put Cloud above everything else; something that Axel had picked up on himself. And it was precisely this situation in which Aerith found herself setting on her knees on the floor of Cloud's living room, while she gently cleaned the cuts, and placed new bandaged on the blond who lay eerily still on the sofa. Axel was pacing rather frustratingly across the room behind her, his temper flared so high that his hands were shaking too bad to actually do anything to help the pretty brunette out; seeing as she had been the one to call him out, telling him to calm himself.

It had been almost two days since Axel arrived on school property to retrieve the blond; falling into a string of shaking curses and nearly hyperventilating with anger at the sight of his dear friend sitting on the building's steps, blood streaking through his hair, down the side of his face and staining his shirt. He was far paler than the norm, eyes fluttering open and closed, as through proving a great effort to merely keep them open.

Loading the blond into his car with a nearly insane fear of loosing him to death due to the other's lack of visible response, Axel has kicked himself into overdrive with a clear intent to drive to the hospital; something that he must of mentioned at some point during his mindless blabbering towards his companion in a frantic attempt to keep him conscious, due to the fact that Cloud had finally spoken a few words since he had been found. While it was short, his message had been clear and specific, and Axel couldn't deny him of it.

"No hospital. Home..._home_." Were the only four words Cloud had spoken over the past two days since their previous phone call, and request for help. Axel's anxiety and frustration was steadily building over the minutes that ticked by, unable to contain himself in this sort of situation, despite the fact that similar times have been repeated before. It didn't change his attitude each and every time, in fact, with every beating with blond received, the more pissed Axel got.

While he was known to be laid back and rather easy going, when he got mad, he tended to loose it. As of yet, the only things that truly proved to rile him up were any animosity implications that had been laid before Cloud Strife. He felt worthless; unable to ease his friends suffering in and sense of the word.

Aerith had been called to the house just moment's after their arrival, with Cloud having been unconscious since the car ride; Axel knew he couldn't handle it on his own without a potential breakdown. He didn't have the same strength that most other's acquired throughout their lives; he was weak, and he knew it. His brother's death seemed to take away the only good aspects of his personality, leaving behind an empty shell that could barely fulfill the actions of his previous self.

Watching Aerith ring out a washcloth into a bowl of water, it's once clear contents already tainted crimson, Axel thought he might cry. He wasn't sure if it was out of worry and heartbreak over the injured blond on the couch, or if it was for his own selfish reasons; weakness, frustration, and general dislike for the kind of person he was slowly becoming over the past couple of years.

"Aerith..." He said with a forced confidence, though his voice merely came out with a strained feeling. Said brunette looked up from her ministrations of cleaning the blood from the slowly healing cuts on Cloud's skin; his shirt long since been removed, having opted to cover him with a blanket instead. Her deep green eyes were shining with unshed tears, something that betrayed her expression, which remained neutral and calm under the current stress and pressure. Even though she was only 2 years into her schooling to be a doctor, she had already developed the heart capacity to withstand the job's condition's.

"I know." She replied, her voice coming out strong and clear, opposite the redhead. "It's okay – he'll be okay, you understand?"

Not trusting himself to speak properly without breaking down, he simply nodded his head before moving to sit on the floor next to her. "I don't think I take this anymore; I can't handle watching this happen."

"Stop it." Aerith bit out, giving him a slight glare before turning back to Cloud to proceed to clean up the cuts and apply antiseptic. "Now is not the time to be selfish, Axel. You think _you_ feel bad? Just try and imagine what Cloud must be feeling – he's the one that has to endure this, after all."

"I know, but he shouldn't have to. I know it's not really accepted by a lot of people, but why is our school so extreme?" Axel questioned, reaching to grab some bandages as he slowly began to cover the cuts across the side of the blond's face, down his neck and fingers.

Aerith shook her head, letting a small sigh emit from between her lips. "Don't blame the school as a whole. While yeah, the staff could have stopped this at any point, it's a select few individual's who have power that abuse this subject. They know that they've got control, so they exploit it."

"Seifer."

"Yes...but there are others besides him." She chided, smoothing a delicate hand across Cloud's forehead in a form of comfort, when the blond gave a small twitch in his sleep, as though the mere sound of the other's name made nightmare's invade his vision. "Shh..." Aerith murmured, gently stroking the blond's cheek, watching as he slowly calmed a little at the touch.

"Aerith, I don't think that -" Before the redhead could finish, a few knocks came front the front door, causing both of them to freeze in their movements. Glancing at her male companion for a moment, Aerith stood from his side with a small smile.

"Wait here; it's probably Tifa."

She walked lightly and quietly across the hardwood floor of Cloud's living room, and into the entrance hall. Stopping short before the door, she took a small but deep breath before clasping her hand around the knob, and swinging the frame open. Her expression instantly faltered when she was not greeted with the face that of Tifa Lockheart, but instead a brunet male whose face was too oddly familiar.

"Ah – er..." The male stuttered, seeming just as surprised as she was. "I...um...Is Cloud here?" He asked awkwardly, obviously nervous and wrung out about something.

"Yeah, he is. But he can't come to the door right now." Aerith provided, eyebrows knitting together as she tilted her head to the side, as though evaluating the brunets every movement.

"I really need to talk to him." The male stated firmly, rubbing at the back of his neck briefly.

Placing a hand on her hip, her expression remaining neutral, Aerith shook her head for a moment before speaking. "Sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm Le -"

"You fucking _bastard_!" Came a yell from inside, before the brunet could finish. Axel stalked forward from behind Aerith, having come from the living room once he heard a voice that was obviously not Tifa's. "How DARE you. You think you have the fucking right to show up here after what you did?" Axel pressed, pushing Aerith out of the way a little too harshly as he stepped out onto the front step.

"Axel – stop it!" Aerith demanded instantly, moving to grab the redhead's arm and pull him back.

"Let go of me, Aerith! This is Leon – the fucking guy who hurt Cloud!" He fired back, jerking his arm out of her hold, and turning back the his new found object of affliction. "I saw you - I **saw **you walking from the school with his blond on your hands!"

Leon had backed up, holding his hands up in a surrendering way; not wanting them to take his intentions the wrong way. "It's okay! I'm just here to apologize."

Axel froze for a moment, a small but twisted smirk gracing his lips as he let out a slightly hysterical laugh. "Apologize? APOLOGIZE! Hah! Did you hear that Aerith, this guy wants to apologize!"

The female in question had slowly stepped back inside, eyes wide at the unleashed version of her friend before her. She was scared to go near him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean -" Leon's words were cut short once again, as Axel suddenly launched himself forward, fist pummeling into the brunets jaw. The force was enough to elect a short grunt of pain before he toppled back onto the front yards lawn.

Standing above the now fallen male, Axel held his smirk in place, holding his arms out as he shouted down to him. "No, go on! _Apologize_! Tell me – what is it you wanna apologize for, huh?" He questioned sadistically, landing a few hard kicks to his side, his smirk increasing as he heard another grunt. "Do you wanna apologize for hurting my closest friend? The one that means EVERY-FUCKING-THING TO ME?" Axel leaned down to grab at the brunets shirt. "Come on Jock-strap – up and at'm!"

Leon had raised himself as Axel told him to, a look of resignation written clearly across his features; jaw set tight. There was a red scuff marring his cheek, a mark that ran up just under his eye; which would do-doubt be black within a days time.

Axel laughed again, fist holding tight at the brunets collar as he cocked his arm back. He punched him again, only this time holding him grounded so he didn't fall back once more. A satisfied feeling wound it's way through his gut when a slight amount of blood painted the other males lips and inside of his mouth. Pulling his fist back again he repeated the movement, only this time a flash of pale blue and pink raced before his vision, and suddenly Aerith was toppling back into Leon; both of them collapsing on the ground.

Aerith had stepped in between – he hit Aerith.

The thought struck him deeply, jarring him out of his homicidal daze and landing him back in reality.

Looking up with disappointment etched across her features, Aerith shook her head at Axel, who in turn couldn't take his eyes away from the busted lip she now adorned.

"Go home, Leon." Aerith stated, her voice soft and betraying her expression, not once breaking eye contact with her redheaded companion. She could hear a heavy exhale from behind, as the brunet did was he was told, footsteps uneven and unsteady and he walked from the scene.

It was quiet.

Picking herself up from the ground, moving to dust off the folds in her dress, she lifted her eyes to meet fellow green ones that were lined with tears; Axel was devistated.

"Aerith..." He started, voice strained as a single tear finally made it's way down one cheek.

"_Don't_...Axel...Just don't."

* * *

.


End file.
